Serpentism
by PaigeySama
Summary: Harry Potter was just a normal boy. He didn't know what happened to his parents and he lived with his aunt, uncle and cousins. What happens when a boy comes into his life, Draco Malfoy, who is unlike any other. He seemed almost… animalistic. AU Drarry
1. Once

This story is based on the book I was writing at one point. I lost interest in writing the book but I figured if I wrote a Drarry, it would flow smoother. Which is how I came to the creation of Lillian. The story wouldn't work without a younger girl part.

**Title:** Serpentism  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Advendure, Drama  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the plot, Serpentires and Lillian though.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> If the creatures interest you and you would like to write about them, please notify me before doing so. If you want to know all about them, message me and I'll tell you. There's nothing I would hate more than someone who uses my creatures and does a horrid job at writing them.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry Potter was just a normal boy. He didn't know what happened to his parents and he lived with his aunt, uncle and cousins. What happens when a boy comes into his life, Draco Malfoy, who is unlike any other. He seemed almost… animalistic. AU Drarry  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> This story will have some pretty gross scenes involving things the weak-stomached should not read. This story is slash, there will be boyxboy. This is not like any other story I've written before. Be careful.  
><strong>Chapter word count:<strong> 1,958 words

**I am looking for a beta! My beta will have a say in what should happen, they get to hear the plot before I write it, and they could probably get me to update whenever they want me to. My beta will also be my friend so I want someone nice. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentism<strong>

Snap!

A flash, a moment saved in time forever. The picture hung on the wall, a moment to never be forgotten. A young boy with black hair, green eyes, placed onto the lap of his mother. The woman had long red hair, bright green eyes. She stood next to her husband who beamed at the camera. His eyes were brown; his black hair was messy and unkempt.

The picture showed how perfect a family could be, with the son looking lovingly at his mother, paying no mind to the camera which was on looking the family.

Suddenly, the picture began to melt. The figures of the parents rolled off the glossy textured paper. The ink turned to blood and it seeped into the wooden frame. The wood stained red and dripped lightly of the excess.

The boy now looked up at nothing; his smile seemed to appear distant instead of loving. And the picture stayed on the wall, with the fire crackling in the back, gleaming off of the glass of the frame.

**Chapter One:**

Harry woke up from the sounds of his door opening. He glanced at the clock before looking to see who the well expected intruder was.

"Wake up." The soft voice came. He looked up to see his cousin. He had two. One was a boy, the same age as he was, and one was a girl. Her name was Lillian, after his mother, Lily.

"Oh, hey." He rubbed his head and sat up on the bed. "Is Aunt Petunia making breakfast?"

"No. She left for work. Remember?" Harry nodded slowly and he rose from his seat on the bed. "Are you going to take me to school?"

"I suppose. Where is Dudley?" Harry asked and Lillian shrugged. "That figures. Okay, let me get ready and I'll be downstairs to bring you to school.

"Yup." She left the room and Harry rubbed his eyes some more and put on his glasses and dug through his closet to find his uniform.

"There we are." He grabbed the grey pants and the grey cardigan. It had a white undershirt and ironed on it was their school's symbol. It was a snake with a vine around it and red berries. The school was the "Strychnine Serpents" which was quite odd because a strychnine plant was very deadly indeed.

He put on his tie, which reminded him greatly of Christmas. The stripes were green and red. It was an interesting color choice.

Once he was dressed, he put on his black shoes and grabbed his book bag and walked downstairs.

Lillian was there waiting for him. She had two apples and was currently eating one. Once she saw Harry emerge from the darkness, she tossed him one with a smile and headed for the door.

...

The walk there was rather quiet. Harry liked his cousin Lillian, she was ten years old and she was not mean at all. She was an odd child, a bit cold at times, but that was just because she normally didn't show her emotions. She was quite calm for a ten year old. Her hair was raised up in her signature pigtails. She had a light auburn hair color that was much like a mix of Petunia's color and Lily's.

He hugged her goodbye and she walked to the doors and Harry saw a boy walk over to her. He saw her smile as the two walked together.

"A boy?" Harry mumbled to himself. Shortly after he disregarded the information for the time being and headed towards his school.

The convenient thing about the locations of the schools was they were close together. This also meant the schools started around the same time and ended the same time. Convenient for the bus drivers.

Harry met up with his friend, Ron who was walking with his sister Ginny. They were quite close friends and have been since Harry was only eleven. He was now seventeen.

"Mate, who do you suppose that is?" He nudged the sports car that did a very impressive parking job, and the three people climbing out of it.

One was a boy with light blonde hair; the way he walked he seemed to know he was the leader. There was a girl next to him, short black hair and she had her nose in the air like she knew she was important. Lastly there was a boy who stood towards the back, his skin was darker and he had back hair.

"New students?" Harry suggested and Ginny nodded at his answer, it was quite obvious since they weren't in uniform and they had never seen them before.

...

Harry sat in his first period class, which was when he saw the "leader" of the little gang strut in. He now wore the uniform and seemed proud to be there.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's nice of you to join us." The blond nodded at the teacher and sat down next to Harry. The classes were much like a lecture hall. The rows were like bleachers. Harry sat in the front row when he had his godfather as a teacher, even though he taught social studies.

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced coolly.

"Harry Potter." Harry said quietly and Draco seemed to smirk. Harry knew better than to trust that smirk. Draco seemed to be the type to enjoy danger. However, something calmed him down abruptly and he had no idea what it was.

"My friend right there, that's Blaise." Draco said simply and Harry turned and noticed Blaise's eyes bore into his skull and turned around feeling a bit freaked out, and then calming down nearly instantly.

"Say, Potter." Draco called and gained Harry's attention. "You wouldn't mind showing us around, would you?"

"Uh, I guess not." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Good." Draco smirked.

...

"There is something really weird about those three." Harry whispered to Ron.

"I don't know, the girl is kind of hot." Ron reasoned and Harry was confused for a moment. "She was in my first period." Confusion gone.

"Don't turn weird on me now, Ron. Something is odd. I'm _telling_ you.

"You can tell me all you want," Ron started. "That isn't going to make me think she is any less hot."

"You are ridiculous." He sighed and tugged on his hair.

"Potter, there you are." Harry looked up quickly and was met with the smug features of Draco Malfoy. "Think you can show me to my next class?"

"I… Yeah. Come on."

"Brilliant. Let's go Pansy. You're with me this period."

"Period?" She asked dumbly and then laughed. "Oh! Next class. Sorry, it's been a while." Draco rolled his eyes and Pansy seemed to skip behind him.

...

Harry sat on his bed looking at the ceiling. Today was a pretty odd day. Who was that new kid anyway? What did he want?

"Harry." Lillian called softly and walked into the room. She had a boy by her side. He was very cute and seemed like a nice kid. "My friend is over."

"Did you ask your mother?" Lillian blinked at him, as in asking him why he would assume she would do that. "You know you're supposed to ask Petunia before you have friend over."

"I know. But our teacher gave us a project and it's due next week. I want to get it done now." Lillian responded.

"Oh?" Harry sat up right and glanced at the two. "What is the project?"

"Well, we have to write a story, and we have to write it in really nice cursive and give illustrations." Lillian explained. "He already has a great idea. Tell him!" She looked at the brunette boy eagerly. He smiled shyly and nodded.

"Okay… Well, I wanted to have a love story. A forbidden love story." He explained and Harry's eyebrow perked.

"Romeo and Juliet?" He responded instantly. He then felt rather dumb about it. What ten year old read that book?

"No. My story will be more intense than Romeo and Juliet." This quickly caught Harry's attention. "You see, our story will deal with Vampires and Serpentires." He said gleefully.

"Serpentire?" Harry's eyebrow rose as he looked dumbly at the boy.

"Yes. Serpentire." He then rolled his eyes. "You have never heard of a Serpentire? Well then, it looks like I will have to explain them. They have similarities to Vampires, only they're serpents. To become one, you need to be bitten by this giant magic snake or something. There is a very high chance of dying so no one really wants to get bitten. It used to be some kind of torture device that Cleopatra used.

"Anyway, they're in a lot of pain for a real long time and then they turn into whichever specific element they would do best in. Fire, water, air, earth, light and dark. Each section has a specific sort of power. For example, water can control people. They use the water in your body to either control your emotions or even control your actions. If they calm you down too much, your heart will stop beating.

"Also, when they're hungry they tint green and they get darker and darker for as long as they don't eat. They have to be really warm at all times, they're snakes so they don't do well in the cold and they hate Vampires and Vampires hate them.

"So the story is going to be a love story. You see, there will be a Serpentire and a human. But the story will be what happens after the human becomes a vampire. I haven't thought about what happens after that yet."

"Serpentires?" Harry's mind reeled back to school and how odd it was that every time he got nervous, he would suddenly calm down. It was extremely strange. "That is some imagination you have there." The boy stared at Harry with inquisitive eyes.

"Imagination? Are you saying that I made all of that up?" He asked and Harry smiled at him.

"Well, I certainly have never heard of Serpentires before. So where have the stories been all these years?" Harry questioned and the boy merely shrugged.

"I don't know. Perhaps you were not looking for them." He offered and Harry averted his gaze, surely if there were such things, he would have heard of them sooner… It was odd, yes. Especially the timing of it all, it seemed a bit too planned out.

Harry let his mind wonder elsewhere for a few moments. Draco seemed to be really… strange. There was something about the three that made him really curious.

"Harry." Lillian's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked at her. "Will you tell mom that you let him come over?" She asked softly and Harry pursed his lips and sighed. He really didn't feel like being yelled at but he supposed it was better than Lillian getting in trouble for wanting to do school work.

"Fine. But just remember next time to tell Aunt Petunia." He said and she smiled and nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Harry. I will. Where is Dudley?" She asked suddenly and Harry looked out of the window.

"I have no idea. His car isn't here. Maybe he's out with his friends." He noted and Lillian rolled her eyes at that.

"I don't understand why he doesn't give us rides to school." She mumbled and Harry could only agree with her. "Well, we're going to start on the project, okay?"

"Sure. Have fun." They nodded and started to walk towards the door. "Wait a second." They turned to him. "I never got your name."

"Me?" The boy smiled at him. It was a sweet smile, chilling at the same time. "I'm Tom Riddle."

* * *

><p>Review please. It's unnerving to write an AU story without feedback.<p>

Beta please! Read requirements above!

I love you guys!


	2. Upon

There's really nothing to say. The story hasn't been up too long for me to actually have notes or apologize for lack of updates lol.

**Dedications: **XxAngel Of MadnessxX, JustR

Still looking for that beta...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two:<strong>

Harry looked out the window and gave a shadow of a smile when he saw his cousin Dudley was home. This meant that he could leave the house, not worrying about Lillian being by herself… Aside from the fact that Tom was there.

He put on a sweater and walked downstairs and met with Dudley.

"Lillian has a boy, Tom over. They're doing a project in the kitchen. I'm going to leave for an hour." Dudley barely nodded at him and brushed passed Harry and Harry sighed and left the house.

Whenever he wanted to think, he would walk to the park that was a few blocks away from his house. It wasn't the nicest looking park. In fact, it only had a stage for plays the town hosted, a single bench made from stone and a large tree that overlooked the stage.

Harry climbed the tree and sat at the highest point he could get to. The weather was chilly, it was autumn. Harry personally hated the season of fall. Everything died. The weather got colder. The sky darkened sooner. Autumn wasn't his favorite season by far. The only thing he loved about it was the smell. True, it was the smell of everything going into hibernation. It was just calming.

The stage looked dead, the corners had cobwebs and the curtains were tattered. It was an ominous look, Harry didn't mind it though. He simply smiled lightly and looked down at the notebook he was holding. He would write letters to his parents whenever he thought about them. For some reason the talk about the Serpentires caused him to remember his mother's hair color. It was a fiery red like the wings of a phoenix. It was long, to her back about and it was silky smooth.

He hadn't a clue as to how he remembered. For some reason every picture his parents had ever been in, they disappeared the night they were killed. All Harry could remember was glowing red eyes. But what creature had glowing red eyes? What _person _he should ask. Creatures didn't exist, at least the ones he was thinking of.

"What happened to you guys?" He whispered. "Where did you go?" He sighed and looked at the book. He nearly had them down. He was roughly drawing what they looked like. He had the figures drawn out, he knew his mom was to his father's nose and he knew that she had red hair and he had glasses. He didn't know anything else. He could only assume his father had black hair like he did.

"I wish I knew you guys. I wish I could remember knowing you. Why can't I?" He pursed his lips and hit the back of his head against the tree.

He was told that he was two years old when he was given to his aunt and uncle. He could believe it. He didn't want to think that all he was to them was Petunia's sister's son. He wanted to be more than just a family member's son. He wanted them to recognize him as someone closer.

Petunia hated the topic of her sister. She did love her sister dearly, hence naming Lillian after Lily. Harry had no doubt that the two were close. He just didn't understand why the same love and adoration would transfer to him. She loved Lily very much, why couldn't she realize that he was just Lily's son and not a burden?

Harry lived in their attic. It was a small space; he loved it all the same. His bed was the very wide window sill with a mattress on it. The window overlooking the yard was triangular and his sleeping space was a bit cramped. Across from his makeshift bed was a table with a brush and it had a mirror on it. Next to that was his dresser. The rest of the room was storage. He had a door in the middle of the room, separating the storage area and his stuff, the door led to stairs and then there was the second floor.

Harry looked up at the sky; it seemed to be significantly darker so he thought about heading home.

"I really should…" He sighed. "I'll get in trouble…" He looked at his watch and realized that he would very much so get in trouble if he wasn't home in about five minutes. "Shit."

Harry shimmied down the tree and quickly sprinted off to his house. He didn't seem to notice the pair of yellow eyes that saw him as he scampered away.

…

Harry awoke the next morning with sweat coating his face. He was panting and gripping his bed sheets like it was the last thing in the world to hang onto. He could barely remember the dream he had. He just knew he saw a clash of yellow and red.

"God, what the hell was that?" He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at the clock. It was about four in the morning but there was no possible way for him to fall asleep now. He got up from the bed and decided he should was the sweat off of his body.

He climbed down the stairs, trying his best to be quiet. The stairs had their own narrow hall that led into the main hallway with all of the bedrooms. His aunt and uncle had their personal bathroom. Dudley and Lillian shared one. There was a bathroom downstairs that Harry usually used. It had all of his stuff in it. It was the most annoying thing to get to but at least he could recognize it as his.

He got into the bathroom; the floors were cold, white tile. There were mirrors all along the five foot wide countertop with two sinks. The toilet was next to the countertops and the bath was across the room. It was a bathtub with a shower head attached. Harry usually took a shower since they were quicker and he wasted less time on them. Since it was so early in the morning, he decided he had time to spare.

He turned on the faucet for the tub and flicked the drain down. While he was waiting for that, he started washing his face with moisturizer and grabbed his shaving kit. He needed to shave.

…

"You look tired, mate." Ron commented and Harry nodded slowly.

"Didn't really get a good sleep last night." He admitted and Ron gave him his silent sympathy.

"That sucks, I'm sorry." Harry shrugged the pity off and looked up to see Draco and his friends walk into the school.

"Great. They're here." He turned to Ron who seemed very smitten. "And now you've gone and fallen in love with Pansy. Great."

"There really isn't anything wrong with them. I don't know why you're freaking out so badly." Ron remarked earning a groan from Harry.

"Something about them is just- odd." Ron just ignored his friend's pleas. Harry was being extremely weird about the situation. Ron seized this as an opportunity to get a girlfriend. Harry found this to be an opportunity to be… Well… Weirder than what he tried to make out the three to be. "Fine, ignore me."

"No problem." Harry sighed.

…

"Hey Potter." Harry looked up to see Draco and the other two. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead…" Harry looked back down and started eating. "Where is your food?"

"Oh. I ate already." Harry looked up and noticed Pansy and Blaise had nothing as well as Draco.

"All of you?" He asked flatly and they nodded simultaneously.

"Potter-move!" Draco stood up as if to make a move, however did not get to Harry in time. Someone spilled their cup of hot tomato soup all over Harry's uniform.

"Bloody hell." Harry cursed and stood up angrily and stormed out of the room.

"Potter!" Draco caught up with him and Harry turned to him with a very pissed off glare. "I have a change in my car if you want?" He offered and Harry looked down at his soaked torso and a bit of his pants.

"…That would help." He exhaled slowly, attempting to calm himself down.

"I'll go to my car. You might want to take a shower first. You wouldn't want to get residue on the clean uniform. Just try not to get this one dirty." He smirked and Harry glowered. "I'll be right back, Potter."

Harry pretty much stormed all the way to the boy's locker room and shed his clothes quickly and stepped into the large shower area. He would prefer the smaller stalls but for some reason only the girl's locker room had those. Apparently guys like to show their junk to everyone ever and women liked to conceal themselves. Sexism at it's finest.

He rubbed the red stained area off of his chest and scrubbed it in the foamy soap the showers provided for the students so he didn't smell like tomato soup for the rest of the day.

"Potter, I have the clothes." Draco called as he walked over to the doorway to the large shower room. He smirked when he saw Harry standing there, very much naked. Harry noticed this and quickly turned around with his face bright red.

"Could you get me a towel?" He squeaked and Draco chuckled and set off to find Harry a towel. Perhaps a very _small_ towel would do…

…

"Do you feel better?" Draco teased once Harry was dressed.

"Much. Thanks." He said simply and looked down at the floor.

"You okay?" The question would always seem like a sincere question, however when Draco said it, it sounded teasing.

"Peachy." Was Harry's short reply. "I'll give the clothes back tomorrow."

"Okay." Draco sat down on the bench and eyed Harry. It was now that Harry noticed Draco's eye color. They were the brightest blue he had ever scene. They literally were glowing they were so bright.

_His eyes are absolutely brilliant…_

"You okay?" Draco asked, knocking Harry out of his daze.

"I'm sorry." Harry rubbed the back of his head as a nervous habit. "Don't take this a weird way but you really have great eyes."

"Thanks." Draco said smugly. "I take pride in my eyes. Not on day four though." Before Harry could ask what he meant by 'day four', Draco jumped off of his seat and walked out of the room, leading Harry to the cafeteria. Just then, the bell decided to ring making Harry groan and his stomach growl unhappily.

…

"You're eating a lot." Dudley noticed and Harry shrugged.

"I missed lunch," was Harry's quick reply. Dudley smirked at that and decided to indulge Harry in a brief conversation, mainly for his sadistic entertainment.

"I heard you got tomato soup all over you." He chuckled and Harry sighed and averted his gaze away from Dudley.

"Yeah. Like I said, I didn't really do much eating. I'm starving." He continued to eat the chips that were in front of him.

"Who spilled soup on you?" Lillian asked as she emerged from the living room doorway. Harry thought for a moment but realized he had no idea, nor did he care all too much. "I hope it was an accident."

"I'm sure it was." Harry smiled at her cross voice. She seemed rather annoyed at the fact that someone would _willingly_ dump soup on her cousin. "So, how was your date with Tom?" He teased and Dudley turned to his sister to see her flustered face.

"Oh right, your little date. How did that go?" Dudley egged on.

"I am ten years old and you guys insist that he was over the house with anything more than an arrangement to obtain a greater grade by doing our work instead of procrastinating. I am personally offended." She huffed and turned her head with a pout.

"Did you get that?" Dudley asked and Harry shrugged.

"Beats me. Half the time she's reading a dictionary." He chuckled and Lillian glared at them.

"Sod off…" She stomped out of the room leaving the two to exchange glances.

"Did she just tell us to sod off?" Dudley asked and Harry nodded. "If mom asks, she learned it from you." He left the room leaving Harry alone. He shook his head and gathered his items and retreated to his room to get his homework done.

* * *

><p>Lousy chapter, I know. It'll get better once Draco is more important, don't give up yet! The fun is about to arrive!<p> 


	3. A

Yes, another installment of Serpentism. Like I said before, this story was pretty much already written. So it will be updated very quickly. Thank you all for the alerts and favorite stories, it would be nice to get more reviews so I know why you like it so much.

**Dedications:** XxAngel Of MadnessxX, JustR

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three:<strong>

"You want a ride?" Harry looked to his left and noticed a car. Not just any car, a sports car. Not just anyone's sports car, Draco Malfoy's sports car.

"Sure?" Harry walked to the door and climbed into the car and glanced around. "Where are the other two?"

"We're racing to the school." Draco said with his famous smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and Draco's car immediately began speeding down the road. "I have to make up for lost time somehow."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he examined Draco's face. He looked a little green…

"I'm fine. Why ask?" Draco didn't dare take his gaze off of the road. He was actually almost to 90mph.

"You look a little… green." Harry expected Draco to freak out but he just shrugged nonchalantly.

"It happens." He said simply and Harry continued to look at Draco. That wasn't the only thing different. His eyes had a different tint to them. They almost looked… yellow. They were still very much blue, the inner ring was most definitely yellow though. "Well it looks like I've won." Draco said arrogantly as he parked his car. Not a moment later did two cars race into the parking lot. Harry was sure they would get arrested or something. Nothing happened though.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry questioned and Draco raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked and Harry glared at him and turned his head muttering a 'nevermind'. "It's cute." Harry's face turned a brilliant shade of red and Draco chuckled.

"I was just being a concerned friend. Don't call me cute, I'm not cute." He argued and huffed as he quickly got out of the car.

_Who calls someone else cute? That's so awkward!_ He thought frantically and Draco went to say something to Harry but was interrupted by Pansy and Blaise.

"You won." Pansy sighed and Blaise sighed. "How did you win when you picked up Harry?" She questioned and Draco shrugged and Blaise looked intently at Harry.

"No Blaise, I did not cheat." He said flatly and Harry raised his eyebrow at the interaction. Blaise gave Draco another look. "Don't you dare call me a cheater! I followed the rules. Tell him, Harry! I followed the rules." Draco shoved Harry in front of Blaise.

His eyes were the same as Draco's. It was blue on his outer iris and near the pupil it was yellow. Harry glanced over at Pansy and noticed she had the same thing too. What was going on? And they were all tinted a bit green. Could they really be Serpentires?

_Shut up about the Serpentires Harry! It's ridiculous!_ Harry inwardly sighed. It was ridiculous but how else could he explain them?

"I don't know what the rules were, Mafoy." He said simply and Draco pouted at him for not agreeing with him anyway.

…

"Malfoy." Harry whispered and Draco turned to him. They were in one of their last periods. The only class he had with Draco that wasn't with Blaise or Pansy. "How were you arguing with Blaise when he wasn't talking?"

"Yeah he wa..s." Draco trailed off and bit his lip. "Oops."

"Oops is right. What is going on?" Harry hissed and the teacher turned to give them a stern look.

"Is there something more interesting than my class?" She asked and Draco snorted.

"Loads of things…" He muttered under his breath. Harry snorted and immediately regretted it.

"Okay then boys, if you want to be insubordinate, then I won't try and help you. I want a paper, from the both of you on my desk tomorrow morning. One thousand words, double spaced." She demanded and Harry groaned.

"Relax, Potter. Without spaces it's basically just a 2-3 page paper." He whispered and Harry yet again sighed.

"What's the topic?" He asked and she thought for a moment.

"The topic is why I shouldn't fail you for this marking period." She retorted huffily and turned to the board.

…

"Potter, I think we should do this paper together. What do you think?" Malfoy asked as they walked out of the room.

"Why would we do that?" Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco pursed his lips.

"Because it will be easier if we have someone there to write it with us." He said simply and Harry eyed him for a minute.

"I suppose." He accepted and Draco looked rather pleased.

"Draco." Pansy said frantically, running up to him. "Severus called for us."

"Severus? What does he want?" Draco asked, extremely confused.

"I'm not sure. He sent Hermione to get us." She tugged on the girl standing next to her. Harry examined Hermione. Her skin was decently pale and her eyes were a caramel color. Her hair was brown, curly, with a bit of frizz and to the middle of her back. She seemed as though she was 19 or 20.

"Hello Draco. Is this Harry Potter?" She examined Harry who turned pink at all of the attention. "He is a bit thin. Do you eat at all?"

"Hermione! Be nice." Draco scolded and she smiled at Draco.

"I am. I don't mean to be offensive. I just think he's a little thin. I'm sorry if I offended you, Harry." She cooed and Harry looked at the floor.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't offended. But I suppose if you have other things to do, we'll work on the papers separately." Harry decided and Draco looked at Hermione.

"Can Harry come over to the house?" This got Hermione to nearly stumble a bit. "Come on. I don't see what the big deal is at all." Draco persisted.

"You know what the big deal is." She hissed and Draco rolled his eyes. "We'll have to ask Albus first. You know that."

"Fine. I'll come over in a few hours, Potter. Try to at least write the first sentence by then." Draco meant for it to be a joke but with his current anger at Hermione, it sounded very condescending. "Let's go."

…

"Heard you got in trouble." Dudley laughed and Harry simply glared at him. "You are just not doing well in school, are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Just a strange line of happenstances that just hate me is all." Harry said stiffly as he continued to type his paper. It had been nearly two hours since school ended. Harry was honestly waiting for Draco to really get into his paper. He just couldn't focus well. "Shit." Harry smacked his forehead.

"What?" Dudley asked, not really caring, just out of habit as he looked in the fridge and ate slices of ham.

"Malfoy was supposed to come over but I just remembered, I don't have any way of getting in touch with him and he has no clue where I live." Harry rubbed his temples and Dudley simply gave him a loud 'Hah!' which wasn't too nice of him.

Lillian walked in the room, her hair was down, wavy from the braids she had in her hair, she was already in her pajamas and she was holding her teddy-bear.

"I don't feel too good." She said quietly. Harry looked at her and then at his computer and closed it.

"What's wrong?" Dudley asked and offered her a slice of ham which she declined. He simply shrugged.

"I think I have a fever." She rubbed her forehead and Harry knelt down next to her and pressed his wrist to her forehead and winced a bit.

"You do feel a bit hot. Dudley, could you get the thermometer and some ice?" Harry asked and Dudley nodded and then paused.

"Which one do you want first?" He asked and Harry looked at him incredulously.

"The ice so I can cool down her temperature and THEN see what temperature she has." He replied sarcastically and Dudley made a face.

"Well, sor-ry. I was just trying to be helpful." So he left the room in search for the thermometer.

"Your brother is a git." Harry said bluntly making Lillian giggle. "Do you know where Vernon is?"

"I think he went to pick up dinner. I called him five minutes ago telling him I didn't feel well. He told me to take my temperature and he'd be here soon." She then rests her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. "I really don't feel good." She whined and Harry nodded and stroked her hair.

"I know, Lillian. If you want, I'll stay home with you tomorrow." He offered and she smiled into his chest. "Is that a yes?" She shrugged.

Dudley walked downstairs with the thermometer and then walked to the freezer to grab an ice pack and wrapped it in a washcloth. Harry placed the thermometer in Lillian's mouth and she looked down at it miserably. When it beeped, Harry checked it and looked at Lillian surprised.

"It's 102.3. Lillian, how did you get so sick?" He asked and picked her up bride style and she cuddled into his arms and looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Poor girl. Dudley, can you help me run a bath, Make it decently cold though." With that the two boys walked upstairs. Harry placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead. He walked into the bathroom and went through the medicine cabinet as Dudley fumbled with the knobs.

"What're you looking for?" Dudley asked and Harry grabbed lavender beads and poured them in the bath.

"This will help her sleep better." He dipped his hand in the water. "That's a bit too cold." He turned the hot water knob and walked over to his sister.

"Someone is at the door." She said hoarsely. Harry perked an eyebrow and the doorbell rang so he quickly went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Potter. Are you ready?" Draco asked, he looked kind of drained. He was a tint darker green and his eyes were a bit more golden than before.

"My cousin is running a fever." He explained and Draco tilted his head to the side.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Lillian Dursley." Came the reply of Harry and Draco's eyes widened.

"Lillian Dursley is your cousin?" He seemed extremely surprised about this. Harry just nodded dumbly and Draco ran his fingers through his hair a few times. "I can't believe this."

"What is so special about Lillian? Well… Not in the mean way. What are you freaking out about her for?" Harry demanded and Draco looked up at him and then looked around.

"Potter, you're coming with me." He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him, much to Harry's strong discomfort. Harry tried pulling his arm back but surprisingly, Draco was extremely strong.

"I am NOT going with you, Malfoy! Let me go!" He struggled and Draco cursed to himself, something about not being water or something as he shoved Harry into his car. "Malfoy! Let me go!" Harry repeated and Draco looked at him apologetically as he placed his hand on Harry's forehead. There was too much heat. Too hot. Harry felt himself slipping away. "Lemme go…" He slurred and before he could think twice, he was very much unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Potter." Draco whispered and put on his seatbelt. "You'll understand soon." He turned on the car and sped off, grabbing his cell phone and calling Severus.

"Sev. I'm on my way with Potter." A reply. "Stop yelling, he's related to Lillian. You know what this means." Draco gave a shadow of a smile as he looked at Harry and muttered another apology.

* * *

><p>Man oh man, I wonder what happened?<p>

Haha I'm only kidding, I know what happens next.

Please review or I'll wait a while to put up the next chapter. :)


	4. Time

Sorry about that, this chapter would've been up like an hour ago if I wasn't too busy stalking my ex's girlfriend. Lol I was facebook creepin. I'm wondering if they're still dating, it doesn't say.

Enough of me being weird...

Thank you for the reviews guys! It really made me happy!

**Dedications:** XxAngel Of MadnessxX, perfectly-depressed, JustR, punkycat, CurlyCee

Thanks guys!

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter Four:**

_Safely kept in a thick ebony wood frame dangling off of the wall. The glass keeping it safe from the cackling fire as the burning flames reflected off of the lead crystal. _

_Harry was present, the ebony wood was stained crimson as the blood trickled onto the hardwood floor._

_Whispers and whimpers. It all seemed too quiet. Deathly quiet._

_And that's when the bodies were found. Limp on the ground. Shredded to bits. Blood everywhere. _

_What happened? A question that seemed to never be answered. Who knows what did happen? The voices… The laughs… The whispers… Will linger forever in their ears._

"_Mom? Dad?"_

Harry woke up gasping for air and flailing his arms to ward anyone who might've been near him away.

"Are you okay?" Harry blinked so his eyes were in focus and patted the surrounding area for his glasses until they were finally handed to him. He sat up and looked around, realizing he was in the middle of a table. He saw about ten people were there. Most importantly, he saw Draco, Pansy and Blaise. Why did Draco take him?

"What the sod did you do, Malfoy?" He hissed. "Where the bloody hell am I?"

"Calm down on the curses, young man." A soft voice came. "We mean you no harm. Young Mister Malfoy just has an odd way of obtaining people. I'm terribly sorry if you suffered from any injuries."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, glaring.

"Me? Why, I am Albus Dumbledore." He said with a smile.

"Why did you kidnap me?" He sat up and now was glaring daggers at Malfoy who looked like he could really give a shit less.

"I didn't kidnap you. In fact, I never told Draco to either. I just wanted to talk to you about your sister, Lillian." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Cousin." Harry corrected with his eyes narrow. "Lillian is my cousin."

"Oh, dear me. I apologize. Your _cousin_ Lillian. Forgive me, I am very old." He then sat my straight and pulled up his sleeves, smiling brightly. Harry felt pretty uncomfortable in the room with everyone's eyes on him.

"Why do you want to know anything about Lillian?" Harry sneered. "Are you going to kidnap her too?" At this everyone glared at Draco.

"What! It was ONE time. Geez." He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No, we're concerned for Lillian is all." Dumbledore spoke this very gently. Harry let his fingers run across the table and was startled to find out that he was sitting on something engraved. He looked down and saw that it was a cross. The cross has pointed edges. The top of the cross, as well as the bottom, the pointed edges pointed to a dot. The side of the cross had two dots on either side. There were six dots in total.

"What is this?" He asked and traced it with his finger tips.

"This is a symbol." He stated simply and Harry rolled his eyes. "Ah, you are asking for the meaning." Harry gave him a rude look and Dumbledore just smiled. "This symbol is an ancient one. You see each circle? They represent different elements. The top is light, the bottom is dark, the top left is fire, the bottom left is water, the top right is earth and the bottom right is air. There is nothing sinister about the symbol, do not worry."

"What did you say about protecting Lillian?" He asked and Dumbledore nodded at the question.

"I am terribly afraid that a group of very bad people are trying to obtain your sister."

"Cousin." Everyone at the table corrected.

"Right, I'm sorry. Cousin. She is in danger of being kidnapped. Do not worry. We mean her or you no harm. Trust Draco even though he made a very stupid decision to kidnap you." Draco sneered at the comment.

"Stupid old people…" He muttered and Harry looked at him for a moment. He looked even worse than before.

"Who are these bad people?" Harry asked, ignoring Draco. He wasn't very happy with him at the moment.

"Why don't you wish for your dreams to tell you? They could be more vivid than I ever could." Dumbledore then got up and walked out of the room. Harry took this time to examine the remaining people.

A man with greasy looking black hair and a big nose, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, a man with brown hair and a mustache, and a teen girl with long blonde hair.

"Can I go home now?" Harry spat and Draco glared at the very rude question and stood up and led Harry out of the conference room.

Once they stepped out of the darkened room, they were in the main hall. There was a chandelier made from green crystals, the walls were a dark wood with golden trimming, the floors were wooden with a large white and green rug that led to the staircase. The stairs split apart in the middle and formed two more staircases forming an M. The middle staircase went up straight, the other two had hallways leading in opposite directions then curved in at the middle hallway.

There were doors everywhere; the house seemed like a maze. How big could it be?

Draco led Harry outside so Harry got the outside look. It looked pretty antiquated. It seemed like it was there for a long while but gorgeous all the same. The colors were green and black for the outside. The house was a lighter shade from pine trees and the shudders and windows were black. There was a large window in the middle of the building that showed off the jade colored chandelier hung by a golden chain. Around the house was a wrap around porch that didn't look like it was often used. The main door seemed to be the most elaborate part of the house. They were huge mahogany doors, carved with what seemed to be a history. There was a woman on the door with Egyptian like clothing and snakes surrounding her. The door knobs were jade stones.

"This is where you live?" Harry asked breathlessly. The house was gorgeous! And larger than what it seemed to be on the inside!

"Yes. A lot of people live here." Draco replied and proved his point when they walked to the driveway which was pretty much a large parking lot with nearly every lot filled.

"This is amazing." Harry said in awe and Draco turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah. It is amazing." He responded and stopped, Harry stopping after him. "Potter, I am really sorry about kidnapping you. I was just so jumbled up and it seemed to be the only thing to do. I'm sorry about that. It was wrong of me." Harry stared at him, confused. Even only knowing Draco for a short period of time, he could tell that apologies were a big deal. So he was thankful for it.

"It's fine. Just don't make a habit of it." Harry gave him a strained smile. "And you took me when my cousin was sick. I'm pretty upset with you for that. What time is it?" Draco smiled sheepishly.

"About 12." Harry looked absolutely enraged. "I'll get you home, don't worry."

…

"_Sometimes I feel like an outcast. But that's what happens when you're a freak." Draco whispered and turned to me._

"_What do you—" He disappeared and I felt a cold shutter down my back. I turned to be met with Pansy's glare which was as cold as ice._

"_I know your biggest fear." She whispered huskily into my ear. Everything turned black. I couldn't see anything what-so-ever. I was crawling on the floor, trying to find a way out of this nightmare._

"_HARRY!" I heard a scream and jumped to my feet, no longer feeling the urge to find my way out._

"_Who's there?" I shouted into the darkness. I heard a blood curling scream. I knew who it was. "DRACO!" I yelled and started running blindly until the scream was louder and boomed through my ears. It was completely black, I couldn't even see my hands if I held them up to my face. I tripped and quickly turned my attention around. "Draco."_

_I saw him as clear as day. His skin was freezing cold. It was scolding hot last time I checked. His eyes were closed and blood poured out of his neck._

"_Who did this?" I asked, it came out as a whimper. His eyes opened. Pain swelled in his grey eyes as they welled with tears and fell freely down his face._

"_Vampires are real." He whispered and his eyes closed._

"_Who did this? I asked frantically._

"_Me." A voice cackled . It was the kind of voice that made the hair on your neck and arms stand up. I turned around extremely slow to be met with red eyes. Just blazing red eyes, that's all that was there._

"_Why?" My voice cracked as I spoke and I saw his mouth open and his fangs were very much visible. Bright white with blood splattered on most of them._

"_Because I'm a vampire." He said coldly and I looked down and Draco's eyes were barely opened and in the lightest voice I heard him whisper._

"_Help."_

Harry jolted from the bed, only to notice that it was time to get up anyway. He shivered. For some reason he felt oddly cold.

…

Arriving at school, Harry was alone. Ron was probably inside the building or something because he wasn't outside. Draco, Pansy and Blaise, however were outside.

"Hey, Potter." Draco nodded at Harry as he walked closer.

"Draco, why are you so green? Your eyes are gold!" Harry exclaimed and Draco simply ignored him. Pansy gave Harry an odd look. Suddenly, the memory of his dream flashed in his mind. Draco was on the floor, grey eyes, bleeding. After Draco nudged Pansy, the memory faded and Pansy looked very confused indeed. She pursed her lips.

Harry ignored them and he noticed something on Draco. A necklace? Harry reached out and grabbed it. It was the symbol that he saw the other day on the table.

"What is this?" He asked, he noticed there was only one dot on it. Top left.

"It's a necklace." Draco said smoothly and Harry looked at Draco's golden eyes.

"Why do you all have one?" He asked, he noticed Pansy's was the bottom and Blaise had his dot on the bottom left.

"Because. They're an ancient symbol known in our household." Pansy said stiffly and grabbed Draco's arm, noticing he was about to say something, and they walked away.

"Harry." Harry quickly turned around to see Dudley. "I thought you were going to stay home with Lillian."

"I was." Harry agreed. "Aunt Petunia decided she wanted to take care of her so she made me come to school. How was she doing last night?"

"She was fine, she took her bath and went to sleep right after. Where did you disappear off to?" Dudley asked and Harry laughed.

"I was kidnapped by Draco." This caused Dudley to give him a strange look and Harry decided now was the best time to go to class.

"Top left, bottom left, bottom. What does that mean?" Harry bit his lip in thought as he wondered into his class room. What did the symbols mean? Why couldn't he remember? Was it Earth? No. Air? No. "Ugh." Harry tugged at his hair and Draco leaned into him.

"Did you finish your paper?" He asked and Harry slammed his head on the desk.

"Bloody sodding hell." He groaned.

* * *

><p>I still need a beta~!<p>

50th reviewer gets a one shot!


	5. There

Sorry for the wait. I had two parties to go to so didn't have time to update. Anyway,

**Dedications: **punkycat, Kage-Shi-Neko, Terror'23

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

"We need to tell him." Draco whispered harshly. "He needs to know or he won't accept our help."

"Draco, he will accept our help because he NEEDS our help." Pansy said all-knowingly. Blaise looked at the floor with his eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong Blaise?" Blaise gazed into Draco's eyes and clear as day, his voice was heard in Draco's mind.

"_I agree. He needs to know everything. He is already wary of us because we're weird."_

"We are not weird." Draco said stubbornly. "At least… I hope not."

"_You need to get closer to Harry, Draco. I can only manipulate his motions for so long before I completely take him over. Please, you need to make him trust you."_

"What is he saying?" Pansy butted in and Draco just stared hopelessly at Blaise's face.

"Pansy, you were analyzing Potter's fear, right?" Draco looked at her and she shifted uncomfortably, afraid to be scolded for misusage of her power.

"Yeah…" Draco nodded and Pansy's face lit up. "Yeah. I did. Draco, he fears _you_!" She pointed and Draco's eyes widened and Blaise turned to her and Draco supposed he was yelling frantically.

"It doesn't matter if his heartbeat is fine when Draco is around." Pansy argued. "I saw Draco's face! I know that face anywhere! Blonde hair, silver eyes—"

"Pansy." Draco cut her off, his green skin looking sickly pale. "I don't _have_ silver eyes… Not anymore." Draco's eyes looked around the room. It was true, once you're turned, your eyes usually take on a bright blue for a few centuries and then they permanently turn yellow or gold. "I am not a human."

"…Oh Draco…" She covered her mouth. She was now carefully analyzing the memory of Harry's worst fear. There was blood all over his neck! How could she not see that! "How does he know? How the _hell _does he know silver was your normal eye color? Draco, in his mind you were bitten by a vampire!"

"It was just a dream, Pansy. Potter just made it up. What I don't know is, why." Draco sat down and pondered for a moment. Severus decided to make himself visible and looked hard at Draco.

"I think I might have an answer for you, Draco."

…

"Are you alright?" Ron looked at Harry with a confused expression. Harry was smiling and kind of swaying back and forth. "You seem a bit out of it…"

"I'm fine Ron. In fact, better than fine Ron. I am brilliant." Harry replied quickly. Ron didn't seem to understand Harry's mood swings. One minute he was moping around, the next he was bouncing off of the walls.

Draco gave Blaise a look of disapproval. Blaise shrugged at him.

"_I didn't do it."_ This statement confused Draco and he looked around the room. There therein lies the problem. Luna was there with a smile.

"Can you go tell that nutcase to leave Potter alone?" Draco hissed and Blaise sighed and walked across the room.

"Potter, can I talk to you?" Draco had his hand on Harry's shoulder. It was a pretty comical transaction to Harry grinning ear to ear to looking at Draco with disinterest. Draco supposed that Blaise had everything under control.

"I suppose." Harry looked at Draco's arm and then face, then eyes. "You are looking worse than yesterday." He commented as he rose from his seat. "I'll be right back Ron."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll be back to normal." Draco insisted and Harry looked at him funny but dismissed it.

"What is it you need, Malfoy?" He asked stiffly. Draco sighed, yeah; he was probably still a bit sore about the kidnapping.

"I wanted to ask you if," Draco looked around the room, almost nervously. "uh, if you wanted to…" _Think Draco! You need to get closer to him! Gain trust!_ "the Rainforest Café?... With me?" He added pitifully and Harry's expression softened and he just looked at Draco for a minute, then smiled.

"I've never been there before. I've always wanted to go." This was quite a relief for Draco. Good thing too. Now he didn't have an angry Harry. He had a happy one.

"Brilliant. So you'll come?" Draco tried to give Harry his most dazzling smile for effect. Harry just stared at him, examining him, until he finally nodded. "Good!"

"When will we go?" Harry asked and Draco thought for a moment.

"Well today is Friday" He noted and Harry smiled.

"Yesterday was Thursday." He added and Draco gave him a sour look but relaxed when Harry laughed at it. He hadn't seen Harry laugh. It was relaxing.

"Right after school. Is that okay with you?" Harry nodded and Draco smiled again. Man, he was good at this!

…

"I'm horrible at this!" Draco whispered frantically to Blaise. Blaise quickly calmed Draco down enough to know what the hell Draco was going on about. "What do I say?"

"_It isn't a date. It's just you two getting to trust each other. Tell him about your past or tell him what you plan for the future. Or even lean back and ask him questions about himself. Let him know that if he ever wanted to talk to you about anything, he can in a heartbeat. You are technically his protector now. Let him know you're there."_

"Yes but… I don't know. I'm just nervous is all. Potter doesn't seem to even like me remotely. I was surprised when I had him laughing." Draco admitted and Blaise smiled at his emotionally disabled friend.

"_Don't be nervous. You have nothing to be nervous about. What are you going to do? Tell him about being a Serpentire?"_ Draco looked down and pursed his lips. Blaise's eyes widened. _"You ARE!"_

"Don't get mad. I figure how else can he come to trust me? I need to be honest with him." Draco reasoned and Blaise sighed and nodded.

"_I suppose you're right. Just… Don't tell Pansy."_

"You got it." Draco agreed and they actually started paying attention to the class.

…

"You ready to go, Potter?" Draco asked while budding into his conversation with Ginny. She looked pretty upset that he cut her off and Harry looked at Ginny, then at Draco.

"In a minute. I'm talking to Ginny." She gave him a smile and blushed a bit.

"Oh." Draco looked at Ginny funny then turned back to Harry. "Well, I'll wait for you by my car. It's the green and black Lamborghini." He gave Ginny another look and strutted off.

"Sorry about that. We have plans to go to The Rainforest Café." Harry informed her and she looked rather disappointed, then brightened up for a second.

"Hey, Harry. Do you want to come over my house tomorrow? We could hang out all day if you would like." She smiled slyly and Harry blushed and smiled at her.

"Sure. That would be great. I'm almost positive I can make it. But, if you want you can text me. I'll call you later?" Ginny positively beamed.

"Yes, of course." She agreed and Harry nodded and hugged her goodbye and set off to find Draco. When he found him though, Draco looked positively miserable.

"What's up, Malfoy?" Draco looked up at him and shrugged.

"Nothing. You ready? Let's go." He got into the drivers seat and Harry shrugged and climbed in the passenger side. "So, you have really never been to The Rainforest Café?" Draco was attempting to find out more about Harry.

"No. I don't really go out to eat. I usually stay home or occasionally go out with friends, which is cool." Harry answered and Draco nodded. He didn't really know how to keep a conversation going.

"Do you want to drop by your house so you can change out of the uniform?" Draco suggested and Harry shook his head.

"There's no reason to. I'm perfectly fine." Harry assured so Draco continued to drive.

…

The car ride there was filled with really dull questions like 'how was your day?' and such. Neither of them really knew how to talk to the other. They simply sat and enjoyed each other's awkward company for the twenty minute drive.

Draco noticed that every so often Harry would start to text on his phone. He would smile at his texts and reply. He had a short beep for a ring tone. It was obnoxious and Draco was getting really mad at the mysterious texter. He decided he'd ignore it for now. If it continued in the restaurant, he would be sure to say something.

Which is where they were now. Harry stared in awe at the place. It was decorated like a rainforest, which is how it got it's name… But there were fake trees with leaves and monkeys, giant butterflies, snakes and all kinds of animals hanging on the trees. There was a wishing fountain with a moving crocodile, a talking tree, the place was absolutely fantastic. Harry smiled at the giant fish tank that was used as an archway separating the café from the mini store in front with merchandise.

"We can buy stuff after dinner." Draco assured as they were shown to their seats. Harry was quite giddy as he looked around the place was amazing. However, he couldn't look at the place the whole time; he decided to start a conversation with Draco.

"The house you live in looks really old and everyone seems already completely moved in. How come I haven't seen you before?"

"Oh. That's actually a really long story…" Draco trailed off and Harry put his elbows on the table and his hand under his chin.

"That's fine. We have time." He reasoned and Draco looked around nervously. This was it. He was going to tell Harry about everything. Though, his mouth was incredibly dry.

"Harry, I'm sure you can tell that I am not what you think I am." Draco said quietly and Harry tilted his head to the side. "My eyes turn yellow and my skin turns green. This happens because I eat almost once a week." Harry looked skeptic at this statement. "I'm not hungry for that week because my body takes nearly a week to digest the food I eat. I can eat today and I'll be back to normal. I'm what you call… A Serpentire." Draco said quietly. Harry looked incredulous. "I know this sounds far fetched and I know you probably don't believe me but I'm telling the truth. I want you to trust me. I need you to trust me."

"If you want me to trust you, why did you come up with the most ridiculous story?" Harry asked and Draco pursed his lips. Harry started to text again after that loud beep. _No one_ ignored Draco Malfoy. Draco grabbed Harry's phone with many objections and held it in his palm and set it on fire with his mind. Harry gaped.

"I'm not lying." Draco hissed, not even paying attention to the burning heap in his hand. "The necklace I'm wearing means fire. My powers are fire based. I am not making this up. I knocked you out the other day because I could make my hands so hot that your body went into shock and tried to protect you. Fire is destructive, it's _strong_ but it also is creator of life. Without the sun, nothing would grow. I can control that." Draco closed his hand, crushing the phone, and letting it fall to ashes on the table. "Do you believe me now?" Harry looked at him long and hard before mumbling,

"You owe me a new phone."

"Well, you shouldn't be texting while I'm trying to have a conversation with you. It's rude." Draco said with a smirk and Harry shifted on his seat. He always knew something was weird about them. He just never realized Draco would straight up tell him everything he wanted to know.

"You didn't answer my question." Harry decided to say and Draco smiled at him.

"I don't age. I've been around since the 1700's. I don't need to go to school. I was sent to find your cousin and protect her. However, I need to protect _you_." Well that was some need-to-know information.

* * *

><p>Still looking and hoping for that Beta.<p>

Review please!


	6. Was

Beeeetaaaaaa where arrreee youuuu?

Hey guys, I have work all tomorrow so I probably wont update all day so enjoy this piece while it lasts lol. BTW Ginny/Harry in this chapter. I cringed as I wrote it but I find it to be rather amusing. It's slight Ginny bashing to show Draco's possesive side.

I'm glad you all like the story so far! It means a lot to me!

**Dedications: **punkycat, CyCyRain, Terror'23, xxxwallflowerxxx, Shaezy-bazey

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

"Hey, Malfoy." Harry turned to Draco who was now currently driving. The rest of the time at the café was pretty much Harry completely obsessed in finding out more of the Serpentires and Draco threatening him to never tell Pansy that Harry knew.

"What's up, Potter?" Harry looked out of the window and glanced down at his new phone. Draco promised he would get it and got it that second. It was much nicer than Harry's old flip phone. It was the android and Harry couldn't wait to play with it. He was very excited even though Draco had to practically force it into his hands.

"What happens now?" He asked and Draco looked at him, and then turned back to the road. He honestly didn't know what would happen with them. Harry knew that Draco had to protect him. He didn't like it, but it had to be done. Draco also made it a point that he had to stay over at Harry's house every Sunday. When Harry asked why Draco said that Sunday was possibly the worst for rabid Vampires. Apparently they lose their nerve on the day of god and just kind of go crazy.

"I don't know, Potter. You're going to have to talk to me more though." Draco smirked. "No more ignoring me and telling Weasley how weird you think I am." Harry turned red and looked away rather ashamed.

"You heard that?" He asked pathetically and Draco snored.

"Of course I did, Potter."

"I'm sorry." This was new. Draco didn't expect that one to come out. "I was kind of wary of you."

"I could tell that, Potter. Would you like to go to the movies or something tomorrow?" Draco offered and Harry smiled and then it faltered.

"Oh. No I have plans with Ginny." Harry most definitely did not miss the scowl on Draco's face. "Do you not like her or something?" That annoyed Harry.

"Do YOU like her or something?" Was Draco's "witty" remark that backfired instantaneously.

"Yes." Harry said bluntly and Draco glowered at the road. He was supposed to PROTECT Harry at all costs and Harry fell for a girl. This could possibly mean that he would want to spend time with her and that was just not okay because Harry would be with her _unprotected_ and that just could not be done. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." Draco snapped and continued to glare at the road. Suddenly an idea was cast upon him. Air! Yes! That was perfect! Air had flight, invisibility and speed! He would grab someone with the Air power and he would use them and they could spy on Harry to make sure he was safe. Draco smirked. Now things were going his way. His only problem was finding someone with Air that he actually _liked_. Draco Malfoy didn't like just anyone. He supposed he could stand at least _one_ air person.

"Hey Malfoy." Draco turned to Harry who was looking out of the window. "What do you suppose death feels like?"

"My death was painful." Draco replied and Harry gazed at him confused.

"You died?" He asked and Draco chuckled softly.

"Of course I died. We are very much like Vampires, Potter." Draco said quietly. "We're damned for life." Harry looked down at his feet.

"How did you die?" He asked and Draco turned to him.

"I died with Blaise. We were exploring Egypt at the time. There was a large snake in our way but it made no effort to move. It just stared at us. We must've had a stare down for at least ten minutes. It's eyes were so hypnotizing I couldn't look away. Suddenly it bit me in the neck. It moved so fast, I didn't have time to dodge it. It bit Blaise in the throat, impairing his ability to talk.

"The pain hurt so bad, it was like acid dripping into every cell of my body. My pores were seeping blood, all of my blood and it was replaced with whatever the snake injected me with. The first few layers of my skin peeled off so my body was raw and it burned when I was collapsed in the sand. Finally after a few agonizing hours in pain, my body created a new layer of skin, it was rougher.

"My silver eyes turned bright blue, I grew really slender pointy teeth next to my fangs that I can retract. I don't usually have them out ever. But they ripped through my gums and my mouth was bleeding then too. Finally, my body erupted into fire and created my necklace that I have to wear at all times." Harry gaped at the explanation.

"That sounds horrible." Draco shrugged.

"It was centuries ago. It doesn't hurt anymore." Draco reasoned and Harry sighed. "Really Potter, I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry."

"I'm not worrying. That just sounds dreadful."

"It was."

…

Draco walked around the Mansion looking for the right room. There were over 300 rooms in the house, and that was just for the upstairs! They had a few floors underground for when they had visitors. There were quite a number of Serpentires that they held at the house occasionally.

"There we are. Room 226." Draco said proudly and rapped on the door. It was soon opened, showing a girl with long brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Yes, Draco?" She asked and Draco gave her a smirk and she knew he was up to no good. "What do you need?"

"Lavender, darling. What makes you think I need something?" She raised her eyebrow and gave him a look that made him cut the bullshit quickly. "Yeah, I do need something. And it's not for my own personal gain; we need to spy on someone and I need your invisibility."

"You drive me insane." She sighed and then smiled at him. Draco knew she couldn't pass up an opportunity to have an adventure. She loved gossip so the more involved he made her, the happier she was, and the better everything was for him. "Who are you spying on?"

"Harry Potter." This was the best way to go about things. Lavender was already roped into their plan and they hadn't even begun planning yet. Draco had an hour about. They were going to go to the Weasley's house and he was going to find Harry and keep him safe, damn it!

…

"Hey Ginny." Harry said rather shyly as she walked downstairs. Ron was muttering under his breath about how unfair it was that he had friends that came to see her and not him. Molly simply told him to shut up. She wanted to see the two get together. She thought it would be sweet.

"Heya Harry. I'm glad you could make it." She beamed and led him to the basement where all of the interesting gadgets were. "So what do you want to do?" She asked and he shrugged.

"We could watch a movie?" He suggested and she nodded at the request and they began looking through the movie titles.

Little did they know about Draco and Lavender's presence in the household. Draco was glowering and Lavender was quite bored. For her to make Draco invisible, she had to be touching him at all times. Right now their arms were linked and she could perfectly see Draco and vice versa.

"Calm down before you do something you'll regret." Lavender whispered and Draco gave her a dignified look and huffed and turned away to continue to see Ginny fawn over Harry like a lovesick school girl. Hm, that evaluation seemed more correct than an over-exaggeration.

"How about The Notebook?" Ginny suggested and Draco scoffed.

"He isn't a pansy you ninny." He muttered angrily and Lavender continued to observe Draco's very odd behavior. He had no reason to be angry at Ginny.

"If you keep this up, people might think you have yourself a crush." Lavender teased to see the reaction she'd get. He just glared at her.

"I'm protecting him. That stupid bimbo over there could hurt him if she wanted to and I don't want her near him." Draco said dangerously low and Lavender smiled.

"Yes, she could beat him up. I'm sure she'll do that. Draco, she has a crush on him. He has a crush on her. If anything, they'll date and fall madly in love." Lavender reasoned with a content smile. She could then _feel _the heat coming from Draco's body. He was literally fuming!

"And then she'll break up with him and break his heart and I'll have to kill her." Draco hissed and Harry turned to their direction.

"Did you hear something?" He asked and Lavender nudged Draco harshly.

"No. You must be crazy." She teased and after he looked for a moment longer he shook his head and nodded.

"I suppose so." Harry agreed and turned back to the small shelf of DVD's. "How about we watch this movie?" Harry picked up the movie and showed it to Ginny who giggled.

"A scary movie? Okay but don't get weirded out if I cling onto you during the scary scenes." Draco gagged, Harry blushed.

…

About twenty minutes into the movie, Ginny stopped trying to sit next to Harry because the strangest things kept happening. First, her cushion fell out of the couch WHILE she was sitting on it. Then her hair somehow got knotted to the end table's legs. Then she felt like she was being shoved off of the couch. So she simply gave up and huffed. Harry barely realized she was being thrown around the room. He was too engrossed in the movie. So much for cuddling during a movie. She was getting pretty freaked out though.

"Draco, stop being so mean." Even though Draco was being really horrid, she thought it was kind of funny. Which is why she let him do it.

"Shut up. You're enjoying it as much as I am." Draco retorted and Lavender really couldn't object. It was true. She was having a blast.

…

"It was nice hanging out with you Ginny." Harry said with a smile when she walked him to the door. The whole day was them hanging out and Draco and Lavender completely destroying everything ever.

"You too Harry. Except for the strange occurrences that kept happening. This day has been pretty great." She leaned in closer to him and he looked slightly panicked. Draco's eyes narrowed at this and he glared at the bottom of her skirt and it sparked and the bottom of her skirt caught on fire.

"Ginny!" Harry cried and started to pat out the fire, burning his hands a bit.

"How the bloody hell did THAT happen!" She cried and Harry looked confused for a moment and his eyes averted to around where Draco and Lavender were.

"I have no clue." He said crossly. "But I'll talk to you later Ginny. Goodbye." He walked out of the house and Draco gave Lavender a 'whoops' look and she just glared heavily.

"Don't you dare ever try to set someone on fire again." She hissed and Draco nodded and they left the house quickly and when they were away from the house and any living person, they became visible and he let go of her arm. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"I wasn't." Draco huffed. "I was protecting Potter. That is all."

"Protecting him from WHAT, exactly? Getting a girlfriend? Draco you don't need to take this so seriously! You need to calm down and realize that Harry _has a life_ to live." Draco winced at the comment. That stung a bit. "I know you're looking out for him, and you keep saying how Ginny is a bugger and all that, but do you realize that you're the one being a prat?"

"I am not acting like a prat!" Draco argued and his phone began to ring and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"MALFOY!" Oh dear, it was Harry. And he was very much pissed about what Draco did. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO GET INVOLVED WITH MY LOVELIFE? WHY DID YOU SET GINNY ON FIRE? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU! YOU WANT TO GET MY TRUST THEN TRY TO SET MY CRUSH ON FIRE?" Okay, now Harry was just repeating himself.

"You don't need to be so harsh. After all, I've done nothing wrong." Draco said snottily and that earned him some more swears from Harry's mouth. Draco simply sighed and dealt with it for a few minutes. He then decided this was going nowhere.

"Hey, Potter. Meet me at the café and I'll treat you to some coffee." Draco interrupted. He didn't expect Harry to agree, he was barely reluctant even. He sighed and said 'okay' and that was that. Draco smiled at the phone. "See you soon, Potter." He said softly and Lavender stared at him incredulously.

* * *

><p>Review? :D<p> 


	7. The

Sorry about the wait. I had party after party. It's pretty ridiculous how many birthdays are this month!

Anyway, thanks for being so patient. Because of that, I put in just a tad bit of Drarry fluff :3

**Dedications: **Shaezy-bazey, Terror'23, JustR

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

"Hey." Harry opened his window as Draco climbed in with a smirk. "You're early." He noted and Draco shrugged and sat on one of the boxes.

"Yeah, I decided that I wanted to show up and see you before you were sleeping." Draco replied and Harry blushed a bit. Ever since Draco had started coming to his house on Saturdays into Sundays he was always asleep by the time Draco got there.

"Sorry." Harry scratched the back of his head and Draco shrugged and sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling. It had been roughly about four weeks since he met Harry and things weren't really different. They talked sometimes, they fought other times. Everyone who observed them figured it was a very one sided friendship and would end soon enough.

"It's okay. What were you doing before I got here?" Draco asked casually and grabbed a book off of Harry's vanity table and began flipping through the pages.

"I was just talking to Ginny. I think we're on the verge of getting together." Harry smiled fondly at his phone when it beeped notifying him about another text. Draco's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. He grabbed the phone and shut it off and handed it back to a glaring Harry. "What was that for?"

"I don't like you texting while I'm trying to hang out with you. We go through this everyday." Draco huffed indignantly.

"No Malfoy, that's not it. You get all huffy every time I bring up Ginny's name. Why?" Harry crossed his arms and stared Draco down.

"I don't get all huffy!" Draco argued and Harry gave him an 'oh really?' look with a perked eyebrow. Draco turned his head away from the gaze. "I just think she's not good for you is all."

"She isn't good for me? I thought you were 'protecting' me as you put it the other times." Harry eyed Draco curiously and Draco stayed quiet. "Why do you hate her, Draco? She didn't do anything wrong."

"Just go to bed, Potter." Draco spat as he looked at the ground. "I'll be back when you are." Harry could tell Draco was mad because he felt his room's temperature rise up quite a bit. Before Harry could object, Draco was gone.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" He whispered to no one.

…

"So Harry, I was thinking…" Harry stood in front of Ginny. It had been nearly five days since the mishap with Draco and Draco seemed to be avoiding him. He still kept an eye on Harry but went out of his way not to talk to him. It was then that Harry noticed the blonde walk out of school looking awful. Harry hated day four and five. Draco looked so sick. "Maybe we could finally be toge—"

"Hold on Ginny." Harry was eyeing Draco down. "I need to speak to Malfoy." He quickly made his way to Draco with Ginny looking absolutely furious.

"Malfoy, what the fuck?" Harry snapped and Draco looked over at him. He looked really tired, to exhausted to even run away from the very angry Harry.

"What is it, Potter?" He asked lightly and Harry's anger dropped down a bit after hearing the pathetic whisper of a voice that Draco had.

"Why are you ignoring me? It's been five DAYS since you've talked to me." Draco let himself smile at that which enraged Harry even further. "What's so funny!"

"I think it's cute that you miss me." Draco teased and Harry's face heated up and his glare deepened.

"I don't miss you, _Malfoy_." He hissed and Draco shook his head.

"If you didn't miss me then why are you so upset that I haven't talked to you in the past five days?" Draco asked and examined his nails just to be a jerk. Harry deflated and he looked away.

"Fine… If you don't want to talk to me then whatever." Harry went to turn around and Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder and gazed into his bright green eyes.

"Café after school?" Draco asked softly and Harry got lost in his golden eyes. His breath hitched.

"Yes." He said airily and Draco gave him a smile.

"Be by my car at 2:10." Draco instructed and Harry gave him a feeble nod and Draco looked him over one last time and walked away with Pansy following him. She gave Harry a look. A confused one; she then turned around and linked her arm with Draco's.

"Are you done?" Ginny snapped and Harry turned to her quickly, he had forgotten she was there. "Can I continue to talk?"

"Actually, the bell is about to ring. I'll catch you later, okay?" Harry smiled at her and she gave him a scowl. He didn't know what he did wrong so he just tilted his head to the side innocently and watched as she stormed off. "What on earth is her problem?" He asked himself and shook his head. "Women."

…

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Harry asked as Draco twirled his straw in his water. "Malfoy. Pay attention. Why were you ignoring me?" Harry demanded and Draco glared at him.

"Because I did." He said snottily and Harry clenched his teeth.

"Malfoy, why did you ignore me?" He asked more firmly this time and Draco scowled even deeper.

"Because, Potter, I did." Draco repeated and Harry slammed his hand on the table, startling surrounding people but not caring.

"Malfoy." He spat. "Why were you ignoring me?"

"Because, I was jealous!" Draco said loudly, now extremely pissed off at himself AND Harry.

"What were you jealous of?" Harry asked, clearly very confused. To him there was nothing to be jealous of. Draco closed his mouth and turned away with a sigh. He didn't answer. "Malfoy. What was there to be jealous of?... Draco." Draco looked up at Harry miserably. "Who were you jealous of?"

"…" Draco shifted in his seat and leaned back all the way and turned his head. "Ginny." He said the name like it was a disease that killed everyone he ever loved. Harry just watched Draco in amazement.

"But… You're…" He trailed off and Draco looked at him with a scowl.

"the person who would kill for you and die for you? She is just someone who could destroy you and I couldn't protect you. I could easily take a bullet, I could take a beating, I could kill someone if they thought about doing you wrong, but the one thing I can't do, is protect your heart." Harry felt himself going pink and Draco looked down at the table. "I was jealous because you fawn over her like she's a fucking saint and all she is, is a girl who has the ability to hurt you. That's how I see it."

"Draco…" Draco shivered at Harry saying his name so softly, so filled with care. "Thank you for caring about me so much. Ginny isn't just a girl though. She's a girl I really like. I would really appreciate if you would accept the fact that not everyone is out to hurt me. And I would love it if you were there for me when I ask Ginny to be my girlfriend tomorrow." The words hit Draco like a ton of bricks. Their food came but Draco just stared down at it uninterested. "Can you?" Draco was lost in the ice cubes of his water.

"Yeah Potter. Of course."

…

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked, observing Draco pretty much barge into her room looking very green indeed. "You were supposed to eat today!" She scolded and he ignored her and walked up and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Your fear changed…" She noted softly and he simply nodded and she embraced him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"I hate that ginger bitch." Draco spat then found himself chuckling. "Pans. I found out what to call her. Ginger Bitch. Don't ever bring her name up. It's Ginger Bitch." He demanded and Pansy nodded and just hugged him.

"Okay, okay. Ginger Bitch." She said and it caused him to laugh dryly. "What did she do?"

"She polluted Potter's mind with a false sense of security by probably promising him forever but the dumb bitch can't even live forever so she _lied_ to him." He hissed and Pansy tried not to show her amusement. Poor Draco.

"So you're jealous of Gi—nger Bitch." Pansy caught herself and smiled slightly. "Do you have a crush on Harry?" She asked and Draco looked at the bed.

"No… I just… I don't want anyone to hurt them because if they do, I'll rip off their genitalia and then smack them in the face with it, slit their throat and shove it down their asophogus, then pull out their tongue and wrap it around their throats and choke them to death." Draco muttered evilly and Pansy raised an eyebrow at his… violent words of hate.

"Sweetheart, I think they'd be dead after you slit their throat, or even rip off their genitalia, they might bleed to death." She responded and he glared at her for ruining his fantasy.

"No because I'll bring someone with Light powers to heal them just enough so they don't die until I kill them properly." He said proudly and Pansy couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, Draco. I'm happy for you."

…

"So, you're telling me that they've found Lillian? They think she's protected? Hah!" A man spoke with a loud chuckle. He wore a long cloak and his hood was up, concealing his identity.

"Yes, milord." A vampire was bowing down and the cloaked man simply paced back and fourth.

"It just so happens that I have a stronger grip on the girl." He gave a very wide, nasty grin and bore his fangs. "So their attempts at saving her are little to none."

"There is more news, sir." The vampire said timidly. "It seems that one of our vampires went rogue, sir." This caught his attention.

"Who is it, you fool?" He spat and the vampire shook a bit.

"It was N-Neville Longbottom, sir." This got the man to scowl and hiss.

"Fuck."

…

Draco walked around the town softly whistling to himself. He bitched himself out by talking to Pansy. He was calm now. He felt rather down though. He still had not eaten so his skin was even darker. He almost looked like a walking snake but he felt like his stomach dropped so low that he didn't have one anymore.

"God damn it." He ran his fingers through his hair he hated feeling like this. He hated the lost feeling he had around Potter. Why did he feel so… Weird? Why did he want to slaughter Ginger Bitch in the most awful way humanly possible?

Draco found himself standing in front of Harry's house before he even noticed where he was going. He stared up at the window and saw there was a dim light on. He tilted his head. It was one in the morning, Harry was up?

Draco decided to figure out what was happening so he climbed up the roof and stood at the window and smiled when he saw Harry sprawled on his bed with his glasses on, out cold. He looked around and climbed in the window, careful to step over Harry.

"Ngg.." Harry stirred a bit and his eyes opened just a hair. "Draco?" He asked tiredly.

"Hey, Potter." Draco said softly and Harry scooted over on the bed and patted it down and Draco climbed in next to him. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Draco who started to blush. Draco always slept on a small cot on the floor (even though there wasn't much room on the floor. There was about two and a half feet between his "bed" and his vanity table.) he never slept with Harry, let alone cuddled with him. "Potter—"

"Shhh…" Harry said sleepily. "M'tired. Night Draco." And that was all Draco needed. He smiled at the figure and held him closer. The attic was really cold but Draco kept it nice and warm for him. Harry cuddled closer to the warmth.

"Good night Harry." Draco whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Review if you're happy!<p>

Yay first name basis. I might make Draco call Harry "Potter" when he's awake though. :)

Review!


	8. Human

I figured I'd put up this chapter quickly for the long wait from before.

**Dedications:** Nerdy-Jelli

**WARNING: This chapter contains mature content. Readers beware. Lime**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

Harry woke up slowly. He found it very odd that he was so warm and so comfortable. He never felt like that in the attic. It was always so cold. He slowly opened his eyes to see a very green Draco sleeping next to him and holding him tightly. The motion made Harry extremely red in the face and his heart was beating erratically.

"M-malfoy?" Harry stuttered and Draco groaned a bit and shifted his position and curled closer to Harry, hugging him. Harry inhaled his scent. For some reason, the earthy smell made Harry's trousers very tight. "Malfoy wake up." He squeaked, pulling his hips away from Draco so he wouldn't accidentally feel it.

"Tired. Sleep." Draco mumbled and hugged Harry even closer.

"I need to take a shower." Harry argued and Draco opened his eyes, they were almost blinding they were so bright and gold. "And you need to eat."

"No." Draco pulled Harry back and making him lay down next to him. "Pretend you like me." The soft demand made Harry pause and look at Draco again.

"I do like you, Draco." Harry said softly. The slight throb in his pants proved it to himself.

"Not like you like Ginger Bitch." Draco muttered snottily and tried to go back to sleep.

"Ginger Bitch?" Harry raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a second. Ginny had red hair, she was a ginger. "You named Ginny, Ginger Bitch?" His tone was half scolding and half amused. Draco opened one eye and looked at Harry and made a noise and grabbed Harry's pillow and cuddled with it. "What are you doing?"

"You won't cuddle with me so I'm pretending I have someone to cuddle." Draco said simply and Harry sighed.

"I'm going to take a shower and when I get back up here, I'm going to get dressed and we're getting you something to eat." Harry climbed over Draco and brushed his… problem against Draco's leg. He turned bright red and sped out of the room. He REALLY hoped Draco didn't feel it.

He did.

…

_Harry walked upstairs in his towel, dripping wet from the shower. He opened the door and Draco lay naked on his bed, absentmindedly rubbing himself, looking off in the distance. Harry's erection twitched at the sight and he walked further into the room, making sure his door was locked and climbed on the bed and his eyes met with Draco's. They were blue and filled with lust. He pulled down the towel and grabbed Harry, bringing him closer and roughly smacking their lips together. Draco sucked on Harry's bottom lip and his hands roamed Harry's torso and stopped at his hipbones and rubbed them, a very relaxing motion. His left hand reached behind Harry and pressed against his spine and rubbed up and down, making Harry shiver._

"_Draco." Harry said breathlessly, thrusting his hips a bit. The tip of his penis coated in pre-cum. Draco's fingers lightly grazed Harry's cock and slid under his legs and started to tease his hole. He pushed the first finger in and seemed to just map out the inside. He then pushed the second finger in and used a scissor motion in his hole, enough for him to slide in the third finger. He watched with a smirk as Harry began fucking himself with on Draco's fingers. He slid them out and Harry whimpered. Draco pushed him to the bed and spread out his legs and slid himself in. Harry—_

Came the hardest he's ever came ever. His eyes opened, his vision was blurrier than normal and he panted hard and pressed himself against the wall of the shower and watched as the spray of the shower washed his cum down the drain.

…

"Hey Malfoy." Harry said quietly and turned his head to the sleeping figure and smiled slightly. He honestly figured that Draco would leave while he was in the shower. He was very much there and cuddling. His eyes barely opened and he turned to Harry and opened his arms.

"Come on. Sleep. Just for _five_ minutes." He begged and Harry ran his fingers through his wet hair. "Ugh. Come here." Harry didn't move so Draco just rolled his eyes and stood up. He ran both hands through Harry's hair. The motion made Harry shiver. Draco pulled Harry into a hug and rubbed his hands all over making Harry tense up.

"W-what are you doing?" He squeaked and Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're completely dried off. You're welcome." He laid back down on the bed. Harry quickly put on a pair of boxers and glanced at Draco one last time.

"Okay, okay. Just five minutes."

…

"Oh. Well, Harry." Draco said with a smile. Harry groaned and opened his eyes.

"What?"

"At least we're up in time for dinner."

"I hate you."

…

Draco was pretty happy with himself. He managed to push off Harry asking out Ginger Bitch for two more days. He wasn't looking forward to it happening. He was actually dreading the day. He prayed it would never happen. He loved having a _single_ Harry in his car in the morning with Lillian in the back seat examining every single gadget his car had. She was so sweet and Draco adored the girl.

A familiar beep rang throughout the car and Draco watched Harry in his peripherals. He smiled to himself noticing Harry looked down at his pocket, and ignored it, looking out of the window again.

_Draco 3, Ginger Bitch 0. _ Draco thought to himself happily.

"Here's your spot, kid." Draco said to Lillian who thanked him and climbed out of the car and dashed off, meeting her best friend, Tom, at the door. "They seem pretty close." Draco noted and Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yup." He replied and Draco parked and then looked at Harry.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked and Harry shrugged. "Harry James Potter, what's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous _Draco Lucius Malfoy._" If Draco weren't so concerned, he would smile fondly ay Harry's well played comment.

"Nervous?" Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and placed his hands on his lap.

"About asking her out." Harry said finally and Draco looked down and nodded slowly. He knew this moment was coming so he just figured to let it happen and maybe Harry would realize it was a mistake before he got a chance to ask or maybe even a few hours into the relationship.

"Oh." Draco replied finally and got out of the car and began walking towards the school with Harry following him. Lo and behold, Ginny was just walking up to the school with her brother Ronald. Draco really didn't talk to Ron but it was funny to watch him fawn over Pansy all the time. At least Pansy was flattered slightly. Of course, as fate would have it, Ron called out Harry's name.

"Hey Harry!" He smiled and Ginny brightened up at the mention of the boy. Draco scowled and Harry blushed.

"Hey guys." He called and Draco stood right next to Harry. It looked pretty intimidating with Draco about a half a foot taller than him

"Hey Harry." Ginny smiled and then looked at Draco and her smile faltered a bit at his glare. "Malfoy."

"Weasley." He nodded at Ron and glared at Ginny. "Ging—" Harry nudged Draco harshly. "Ginny." Draco glared at Harry.

"Draco." Pansy cooed and grabbed his arm and giggled. "I have to talk to you~!"

"What is it about?" Draco asked dryly. Pansy touched his lips softly. Which for some reason was their sign that something was very wrong.

"Something really _really_ important." She whispered harshly, but to the onlookers it just looked like she was trying to seduce him.

"Let's go then. I'll talk to you later Potter." Pansy dragged Draco off and Harry glared at her. Ron glared at Draco.

"Is he seeing Pansy!" He asked with a slight growl and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"He better not be." Something made Ginny extremely curious about the way Harry's eyes darkened at the thought of Draco being together with Pansy. To Ginny, the couple made sense. They were pretty much always together and she was always clinging to his arm. To her the display looked like they were going to have a quick shag.

Blaise walked out quickly and his eyes looked around, he looked lost. His eyes set on Harry's and he noted that Harry's heart was beating painfully hard, like he was furious. He calmed Harry down and they looked at each other.

"_Where did Draco and Pansy go?"_ He asked and it startled Harry for a few seconds but he pointed in the direction they went off in.

Suddenly Harry was on the floor.

"I am so sorry." He was helped up by a guy that was roughly around his age.

"That's fine. You in a rush?" Harry teased and the man shook his head and Harry noticed the sun was no longer blocked by the trees, he was stepping farther back into the shade of the school's roof over the entrance.

"Kind of. It's my first day." He said with a smile. Harry nodded at him and smiled back and walked closer and stuck out his hand.

"Well good luck than, mate. My name is Harry Potter." Harry introduced and the man looked around a bit before connecting their hands. A look of pain flashed over the man's face and he quickly pulled back his hand. "You ok?"

"I-I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He quickly rushed into the school. No sooner later did Draco appear by Harry's side, looking dangerous and seething.

"Where did he go?" He hissed and Harry seemed confused. "Answer me! Where the hell did he go? Why did he touch you?" Harry was a bit startled that Draco knew they made contact.

"How did you know?" Harry asked quietly and Draco looked at Ron and Ginny. Ginny was looking at them curiously and Ron was trying to talk to Pansy. Blaise just stood there looking very concerned.

"Come with me, Potter." Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him inside and found an empty classroom. "The person you just made contact with is a vampire."

"A vampire?" Harry asked, startled. "Why is there a vampire here?"

"Good question. I'm afraid you'll have to ask him that though because I have no idea. Probably to get you or Lillian. Even Dudley is in danger. I'm not letting you go to school today. I'm simply not allowing it. I don't have all classes with you." Draco said seriously and Harry glared at him.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." This made Draco's anger flare up and the room suddenly got too hot to even bare. Draco clenched his fists and tried his hardest not to punch anything. Not only was he hot enough to melt the walls, but fire was strong and so he could punch the whole wall down if he did.

"POTTER!" He screamed, the room was shaking. Harry could actually admit that he was pretty frightened. "They are _after you_. Don't you understand? He could be here to _kill_ you. I'm not taking those chances. You are staying with me and that is final." He said with a tone that ended all arguments.

"But what about Lillian?" Harry asked quietly and Draco's anger suddenly dimmed down a bit. He took in a few deep breaths and Blaise walked into the room and Draco gave him a thankful look and Blaise simply nodded. Pansy was probably still stalling the weasel.

"We'll get her too. Don't worry. I'm sorry for yelling. You really _don't_ know what kind of creatures Vampires are." Draco urged and another figure walked into the room.

"Perhaps I can enlighten you." Harry recognized him as the man who shook his hand. It was the vampire.

"Neville." Draco's voice was disbelieving.

* * *

><p>Ugh FINALLY theres actually some action. Well, sort of.<p>

Too bad the mature content lime was just a fantasy, eh?

Review!


	9. Boy

Yay! Next chapter!

Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites. I'd be more excited about favorites if people would tell me WHY they favorited it lol

**Dedications:** JustR, Terror'23, Nerdy-Jelli, CyCyRain

I love hearing from reviewers who have been here since chapter one :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

"Yes. I'm glad you remember me." Neville smiled softly and looked at the ground and sighed. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes. Nearly thirty years. One, why the hell are you here and two, why did you run away from Potter if you were going to waltz into the room with me anyway?" Draco demanded and Neville smiled coyly.

"I have my reasons. And Draco, it isn't everyday I touch a human that has been bound by a snake." Draco turned bright red, which for Harry was a nice change and Blaise was chuckling at him.

"Shut up. I did it so I could protect him. So when Vampires touched him they would know to leave." Draco argued and Blaise and Neville rolled their eyes and Harry looked really lost.

"Um… What does that mean, exactly?" Harry asked quietly and Neville turned to look at Harry and Draco ran over and covered Neville's mouth.

"I'll explain later. Neville would make me sound bad. What the hell are you doing here Neville?" Neville violently thrashed away from Draco's grasp and fell to the floor.

"Well bloody hell, Draco! If you're going to manhandle me, please don't raise your temperature to 300 degrees, thanks! I'm a Vampire, that's even hotter for me!" Neville rubbed the red parts of his skin and glowered at Draco.

"Draco, what the hell does it mean to be bound?" Harry snapped and Draco glared at him.

"Potter, can you please shut up while I'm trying to talk?" He yelled and Harry's cheeks puffed out as he exhaled exaggeratedly in annoyance.

"Talk. Now Neville." Draco demanded and Neville rolled his eyes and stood up straight.

"Yes. Well, you see, I have some information I would like to provide Dumbledore with." He said importantly and Draco went to object. "Draco. I am sure he would love to see me." Harry thought it was a sarcastic remark but it seemed to actually be a legitimate comment.

"He would've. About 30 years ago." Draco threw back and Neville looked at the ground and sighed.

"I didn't choose to be a Vampire, Draco. You can really stop with your attitude because it isn't getting you anywhere. Just calm down and let me talk to you. You of all people should know how much I did not want this to happen." Neville sighed. "And then you were the first to turn on me."

"I didn't turn on you without purpose—"

"I _know_ Draco. I know that You-Know-Who killed your parents. I know the only thing that haunts you are his glowing red eyes," Harry became quite shocked at this. "I of all people know how much you _despise_ Vampires. But not all of them turned into one because they walked out in the sun one day and thought 'Wow! I really don't ever want to see this again! I want to be forced to serve a crazy man that manipulates everyone. THAT is what I want to do with my life'—"

"I know!" Draco screamed. "I know…" He was shaking and he ran his fingers through his hair. "He's just… Always in my mind and I'd rather not have to deal with Vampires. I was a foolish child to think that a Vampire was cool. But I'm over that now. I would just like to make it all stop." Draco shook his head. "Why did you come here?"

"I told you, I needed to give Albus information—"

"NEVILLE! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU COME _HERE_?" Draco pointed to the ground, he was red in the face and this was the only time Harry had actually started pouring sweat around Draco.

"I needed to see you, Draco." He whispered and scratched the back of his neck. "To make sure that nothing changed."

"Oh yeah." Draco bit. "_Nothing_ changed on _me_." He sneered and Neville shift the weight on his foot.

"Right…" He nodded. "I'll see you around, maybe. Goodbye Blaise. Harry, take care of Draco please." Neville disappeared in a puff of smoke and flew away as a bat.

"Malfoy…" Harry attempted to make a grab at Draco's shoulder but Draco shrugged it away.

"Not now." And he walked briskly out of the room, avoiding all eye contact.

…

"Harry, mate. You alright?" Ron asked curiously and Harry shook his head and looked at his lunch. What unnerved Draco so much that he stormed out of the room? Why didn't Blaise make an attempt to stop him?

"No, Ron. I'm worried about Malfoy." As he said this, Ginny took a seat next to Harry and grinned at him.

"Why would you be worried about Malfoy?" She asked and without meaning to, Harry looked up and glared at her.

"Because Malfoy is my friend." He retorted with a slight attitude and Ginny looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What is with you two? One minute you guys are best friends in the whole wide world and the next you two hate each other. I swear I feel like I'm watching a reality T.V show. And in all honesty, Malfoy is a bit obsessed with you and it's weird. It really seems like Malfoy has a big crush on you most of the time." Ginny finished and bit into her sandwich.

"Malfoy and I have clashing personalities so we're going to fight a lot. We don't hate each other, we just don't agree with each other all of the time. Malfoy is not obsessed with me, he just wants to make sure I'm okay—"

"Harry. Stop it." Ginny put her hand in front of Harry's face. "There's really no point in you sticking up for him. Ok? He likes you a bit _too_ much. Everyone can see that." Harry glared at her. What an asinine thing to say!

"Draco just wants to make sure I'm safe—"

"So it's Draco now, is it?" Ginny cut him off and Harry was getting really mad being cut off constantly.

"Yes! It's fucking Draco." Ron stared at Harry in disbelief, as did Ginny. Ron knew for a FACT that Harry liked his sister and it was amazing to see Harry ruin any chances of every being with her by screaming and cursing at her. "It's fucking DRACO because he's my friend. _Draco_ wants to make sure that I'm okay. He is _not_ obsessed and he does _not_ like me. He just. Fucking. Cares." Harry made a grab for his lunch tray and stormed out of the cafeteria as Ginny and Ron gawked over what just happened.

…

"Yes, Draco?" Hermione's light voice came and Draco was a bit confused when he knocked on Severus' door and Hermione answered. "Oh you look awful. Come here." She urged him inside. "Severus is writing a letter right now and he'll be out in just a moment to talk to you." She said softly and Draco nodded and sat down on the couch.

Severus' room was a bit bigger than the standard room in the house. Usually the rooms had enough space for a bed (Although Lee Jordan requested a hammock and no one knew why…) a dresser, a desk, a bookcase, a chair and usually they got a T.V installed somewhere. Everyone also had their own small bathroom. Severus had basically a mini apartment, without the kitchen and dining room of course. It was a nice set up, a small living room with leather couches and a small coffee table, a medium sized bathroom, a small office and a small bedroom. It was the perfect place for Severus and he loved it very much.

"So what happened? Would you like to talk to me about it?" Hermione asked and Draco looked down and shook his head.

"Sorry 'Mione but you wouldn't understand. You're just a human… Wait a second." He wrinkled his nose and leaned into Hermione and smelled her.

"_I do hope you have no interest in courting her."_ Came Severus' voice and Draco jumped back and then looked at Severus in disbelief who just stood there with a large smirk on his face. Hermione was blushing bright red and giggling.

"She smells like you, Severus. Why would she smell like you?" He accused and crossed his arms and Severus perked a brow and folded his arms across his chest.

"_It's called being bound, Mister Malfoy. I would only assume you of all people would know that."_ This caused Draco's cheeks to flare up and he glared at Severus.

"Don't mention that right now. I've had enough of it. So, can you talk to me or not?" Draco asked impatiently and Severus rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, a comfortable amount away from Hermione but she simply leaned against his arm and stared at him with a smile until he gave up and put his arm around her. Draco rolled his eyes at them. "I saw Neville today." Severus' eyes went wide and he jumped up, making Hermione topple over to the floor. He quickly helped her up and Draco imagined said an apology.

"_What do you MEAN you saw Neville? Tell me what happened. All of it."_

…

"Harry, are you okay?" Lillian asked halfway into their walk home. Harry shrugged.

"I'm okay I guess." Harry said and sighed. Lillian glared a bit.

"Don't lie to me, Harry. It's really rude." Harry chuckled and ruffled her hair and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Older people things is all." Harry said simply and Lillian rolled her eyes.

"Tom says that I'm really mature for my age, try me." Harry laughed at her tone and gave her an amused smile.

"Okay, as long as TOM said so." Harry teased and Lillian's face turned pink and she giggled. "I just messed things up really badly with the girl I liked." He said finally and Lillian raised her eyebrow.

"Harry, you don't have to censor your stories." She said flatly and he looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she giggled.

"You can say the boy you liked. I don't mind." Harry tripped over nothing at that statement then turned red.

"No, no, no. I don't like a boy, Lillian. I'm talking about Ginny." He emphasized her name and she looked at him blankly and shook her head.

"Well I'm talking about Draco. I'm sorry you messed things up with him, but I'm SURE he'll give you another chance at it. He is really nice." Lillian beamed and Harry figured it would be best not to argue with his cousin. She was still young; better let her think the way she wants to.

…

"Malfoy." Harry said while he opened the window and Draco climbed in. "What are you doing here?" He asked and Draco sat down on the bed.

"I did a bad thing, Potter. I was just coming to explain what it is and apologize." Draco said softly.

"What did you do—"

"Potter, I bound myself to you." Draco explained quietly.

"What does that—"

"It _means_ that I'm technically married to you but since you're not bound to me, you're not married." Harry looked faint. "I didn't do it because I wanted to!" Draco said desperately. "When I bound myself to you, which means I can find you and I know if an enemy touches you at all. Harry, that's how I knew Neville shook your hand. I didn't do this because I wanted to be romantically involved with you, I _know _you like Ginny and I won't stand in the way of that. If you really like her and I'm here for you whenever you need me. Nothing bad will happen to you because of this. Just, Vampires and Serpentires will smell me on you and they'll know I've bound myself to you… So Ginny doesn't even have to know. Unless she's a Vampire or a Serpentire, and I know she isn't." Draco looked at Harry who was at loss of words.

"So… Hypothetically, what would happen if I bound myself to you? And again, hypothetically, how would it happen?" He asked curiously and Draco's face turned bright red.

"Well, we'd have hypothetical sex." And for some reason, that deal didn't sound as bad to Harry as he hoped it would.

* * *

><p>Reviewer 50 gets a one-shot!<p>

Review!

Still looking for a beta!


	10. That

Hey guys! Great news!

I drew myself art for the story! It's a really bad picture but I also drew it at 2 in the morning so yeah.

**THIS IS WHAT THEIR UNIFORM/PENDENTS LOOK LIKE: **http : / paigeysama. deviantart. com /#/ d47b4be

Okay! Don't click on it if you don't want spoilers though.. lol

**Dedications: **Nerdy-Jelli, FlawlessStrange (I'm glad you liked it! lol) and Terror'23

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

"Being bound to a Serpent does give you a few powers though. I'm not sure I'd want to tell you one of them." Draco scratched his cheek and Harry made him sit down on the bed next to him and urged him to continue. "Well, you'd be able to speak to me telepathically, if you're in danger, you'd adapt some of my powers, you would know where I am at all times, we'd be able to read each other's minds and feel each other's emotions…" Draco trailed off and sighed. "And if you demanded me to do or not do something, I'd have to listen."

"…Even if I told you to kill yourself?" Harry asked confused, earning a glare from Draco.

"Yes. ANYTHING." This made Harry very confused. Why on earth would he be able to control Draco. "It's a safety reason. Say I don't eat for a longer period of time, let's say ten days, you'd force me to eat because at fifteen days, I either die or go completely crazy. Or let's say a Vampire is using mind control on me and I'm about to kill you. You just tell me to stop and no matter how strong the Vampire is, I will. But the power really only completely works with humans since they need more protection than Vampires, Serpentires, Werewolves, Mermaids, exedra."

"Wait. Mermaids exist? Werewolves?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..?" He said slowly and Harry pondered on it for a while.

"Hey, Harry it's time for dinner." Lillian said as she walked through the door and grinned at the two. "Okay, you prefer dessert, understandable." Harry's eyes bugged out.

"Lillian!" She laughed and closed the door and Draco was smirking. Harry realized he missed Draco smirking. Draco saw Harry observing him and nudged him to the door.

"Go on. Eat." Harry went to object but his stomach growled violently so he laughed and waved to Draco.

"Bye." He didn't know the proper thing to say but Draco didn't seem to mind.

…

"Draco! Draco!" Pansy called and pushed down his door. Draco rolled over and met her gaze. "Draco! Wake up!"

"What do you want from me?" He groaned and sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"We're in a war." She said seriously and he jumped up. "Yeah, now let's get to the conference hall." And the two ran down the several flights of stairs.

The room was packed with everyone that lived in the house. There was a section for werewolves, which Lupin was in charge of. Everyone seemed to be branched off in their element. Pansy and Draco bid each other farewell and moved to their designated spot.

"Hush, all." The murmur throughout the room quickly ceased and Dumbledore stood up. Draco saw Neville was standing next to him, very closely because of all the hateful looks he was receiving. "Neville here, has informed me of something I find to be rather important. It seems that You-Know-Who is planning on an attack sometime in the next few months. He will have a large amount of Vampires fighting for him, over 2,000 Neville thinks," the Serpentires seemed to shrink when he said that. Only about 300 lived in the house.

"which is why I'm having Severus Snape contact the others. I'm notifying you that you will not have a room to yourself anymore. There are an extra 300 rooms, yes, but we need to be sure everyone can fit at least two other people in your room. The werewolf tower will be expanded as we will be collecting more of them, thanks to Lupin.

Most of you are inexperienced with their powers, which is why I am thankful to be hosting the masters of the six elements. They will arrive within the week and it is mandatory for every section to train with the master in the group sessions. This isn't a joke. This is a war. This also means the underground training room will be opened. The outside training grounds have a thick wall of magic protecting anyone but a Serpent or Werewolf access. Thank you all for coming here, you may go back to sleep."

…

"Nngg… Draco?" Harry rubbed his eyes when he saw Draco climbing through the window. "It's two in the morning."

"I know. I'm sorry." Harry took one look at him and closed his window, scooted over and pat the bed lightly. Draco smiled and slid in the bed and felt more warm than he ever could when Harry cuddled against his chest and fell asleep. "I can't see you anymore, Potter. At the end of this week I will be training for a war…" He whispered. "But don't worry, I'll know where you are at all times and I'll still keep you safe if you need me to. I need to fight this war, for you and for Lillian."

…

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Harry asked, stirring his drink with his straw. They were at the café they normally went to for lunch. They slept until 12:04 which amazed them both for a second then realized it made sense.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah I'm fine Potter. Just Serpent stuff, you know." He gave Harry a weak smirk and Harry raised his eyebrow.

"You really don't seem like your normal self though. Are you sure everything is okay?" He asked and Draco nodded absentmindedly. "I'll be here to talk if you need me." Harry promised.

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Draco swore and Harry smiled at him.

"Is it because you've bound yourself to me?" He asked and Draco shrugged with a shadow of a smile.

"Something like that." He agreed and Harry smiled down at his drink, his cheeks were pink. "So, Potter. What's going on with Ginger Bitch?" He asked and it startled Harry and he looked away, sighed and shook his head. "What does that mean?"

"Well… I got mad at her for saying you were obsessive over me and stuff so I yelled at her. I haven't talked to her since. Ron says she's really mad at me, but I don't care." If Draco could look at someone like they were any more of a god, it would have to be god himself.

"It means a lot that you defend me, Potter." He chuckled and Harry blushed again.

"Shut up." Harry bit his lip and Draco playfully shoved his shoulder.

"I think it's cute that you're defending my honor, Potter." He teased and Harry turned red and glared at him.

"I'm not defending your honor!" He retorted. "She said you were obsessive so I said you were protective. She said you were Malfoy, I said you were Draco. She said that you liked me and I said there was no way." Draco stared at Harry for a minute. His emotions were scattered. Harry called him Draco. Harry defended Draco. And yet, Harry refused to believe the possibility that Draco might like him? Why?

"Why would it be so hard to believe if I liked you?" He asked and Harry looked up at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" He asked, Draco's lips pursed and he sat up straighter.

"Why would it be SO hard to believe that I like you?" He rephrased and Harry's face turned bright cherry red. He started stuttering incoherently and Draco sighed and slapped a 20 on the table and got up and walked out.

"Malfoy!" Harry called and Draco paused and turned to him with a glare.

"So it's Malfoy huh? I thought it was Draco." He snapped and Harry froze where he was and Draco shook his head at him. "I thought so." And just like that, Draco was gone.

…

"Once upon a time there was the human boy that fell in love with a Serpentire." Lillian read with a smile. Tom was giving her a thumbs up. "But one day the human boy was transformed into a Vampire by an act of goodness. He fell into a fit of depression thinking the Serpentire wouldn't love him anymore. The Serpentire looked for him for WEEKS and just couldn't find him…"

Harry was hearing his cousin talk, but he wasn't really listening. He was trying to talk to Draco and he wouldn't answer his phone or text messages. Harry didn't HAVE Pansy's number or Blaise's and he was pretty sure he couldn't find out where the Serpentire Mansion was.

"Very good." Harry said with a smile when Lillian finished reading. She smiled at him and Tom just examined him closely. "What?"

"Why are you so upset? Did something happen with you and Draco?" He asked and Harry raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "Lillian talks about you two all of the time." He reasoned and Harry gave a look to Lillian who smiled innocently. "Did you two have a fight about something?" Tom asked and sat down next to Harry.

"Kind of." Harry nodded his head and Tom examined his face again. "What is it?"

"Let me guess, you fell in love with him and you're too embarrassed to say anything but everyone knows he loves you and you're just being stubborn because you think you like someone else who you really only like because you think you're expected to like her." Tom said easily and Harry's eyes widened at the explanation but before he could ask how he knew such elaborate details of his love life, Tom just smiled. "It's just a guess."

"So… What do you think I should do?" Harry asked slowly and Lillian beamed.

"You should talk to him—"

"No, no Lillian." Tom interrupted. Lillian looked at him confused.

"But he has to." She argued softly and Tom shook his head at her and smiled softly.

"He has to wait until Draco has… simmered down a bit." Tom said carefully. "I would wait at LEAST a week to talk to him. Just give him some space this week. Next week start fresh. Don't call him, don't text him. Just let him think and you two will be just _fine_." There was something sinister about his innocent smile that Harry couldn't figure out. He decided he was seeing things and nodded at the boy. "Excellent."

…

The next day at school was incredibly hard for Harry. He couldn't concentrate; he couldn't do anything, really. He just sat there and tried his best not to turn his head to meet Draco's gaze. If Draco wanted time to think, he would give him time to think. He didn't want Draco to be mad at him.

He slowly mended things with Ginny throughout the day, she forgave him for being so mad and he made her promise she wouldn't insult Draco any longer. Ron was happy that he didn't have to hear his sister bitch anymore and then gushed to Harry how he got Pansy's number.

Harry smiled and nodded at everything Ron said but in reality, he really wasn't listening. He wanted to talk to Draco but he forced himself to not look at Draco at all costs. He didn't see the hurt looks Draco gave him. He didn't see how many times Draco went to apologize but Harry was busy with something. He didn't look.

Draco couldn't believe how much it stung to have Harry ignoring him. He went out of his way to ignore him too! Draco was walking down a hallway and Harry changed hallways, Harry was about to sit down next to Draco, then completely changed locations.

It stung. Badly.

"Why is he ignoring me?" Draco asked Blaise quietly and Blaise looked over at him and shrugged. "Come on Blaise, what are his emotions?" Blaise sighed and looked at Harry.

"_He's tired, miserable, and bored."_ Blaise said flatly and Draco hit his head on the table.

"Do you know if he's miserable about me?" Draco asked softy and Blaise shrugged.

"_You or that Ginny is sitting somewhere else. I don't know. Just give him some time. He'll talk to you."_

…

Harry ignored Draco all week. He didn't see the longing glances Draco was giving him or the near-break-down Draco had on Friday. Harry smiled, in spite of himself. Finally, the week was over! Once it was Monday again, he would talk to Draco and everything would be fine!

The only problem was, Draco wouldn't be at school anymore. Draco would be at the Mansion training for months. He didn't even let Draco say goodbye.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco whispered to himself as he climbed into his car and saw Harry walking away with Ginny. "You will not cry you fucking pansy." He muttered hatefully to himself and his arms wrapped around the steering wheel and he pressed his forehead to the center and breathed heavily and shaky.

* * *

><p>Thumbs up for angst! :D<p>

Review

Look at my pretty picture

Still need a beta..


	11. Fell

Hey guys. I'm sorry about that. College visits, parties, you know how it is lol.

Anyways, this chapter was hard to write because I didn't know what to happen. This chapter is filler, yes. I can't exactly get to one point after another without filler or the story would be over pretty quickly.

**Go to my Deviantart page. If you are a constant reviewer, I will message you and tell you you've been selected to be a war outfit model.**

A war outfit model is me drawing me and whomever in the element's war jumpsuits. Some of them will look different because it'll be diferent sections. I already drew darkness (me!) and fire (my boyfriend!) and air is next (Shae!)

Good luck to you guys!

**Dedications: **Terror'23, Nerdy-Jelli, JustR, CyCyRain, Emii-Chanii, Alexolotl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

Harry smiled proudly as he walked into school Monday. He looked around the front of the school, where Draco usually was. He wasn't there.

"That's strange." Harry glanced in the parking lot. Draco's car wasn't there. Harry began to worry. What if something was wrong? What happened? He started to look around frantically.

"Harry, mate what's wrong?" Ron asked, walking up to Harry and noting his distress.

"Where is Draco? Have you seen him? I haven't seen him..." Harry kept looking around and Ron's eyes downcaste.

"Um, mate." Harry looked at Ron with confusion. "They're not coming back. Pansy already told me that they were moving or whatever. Draco tried to talk to you on Friday but you kept spacing out." Ron said and Harry's jaw dropped and he felt a pang in his chest.

Draco... Was gone? Why was Draco gone? Where did he go? Why didn't he text Harry at least?

"I'm going to text him." Harry declared and pulled out his phone. He looked through it frantically. "It's not here. Ron, every message we had is gone. I can't remember it!" Harry ran his fingers through his hair and Ron looked at Harry sympathetically.

"Don't worry Harry. We'll do okay without them." He said softly.

...

"Draco! Can you stop zoning out?" Draco nodded and the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Josie. It won't happen again." Draco said quietly and Josie gave him a stern look and nodded and went back to teaching the class.

Currently everyone at the Mansion was in training. This meant, you woke up when THEY want you to wake up, you trained until THEY said to stop and most importantly, misery was everywhere.

"Snap back into it!" Theo whispered to Draco. Draco hissed at him.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Don't sap at me because your boyfriend doesn't like you." Theo retorted with a glare and smirked to feel Draco's body heat so strongly. "Am I making you mad?"

"I will kill you, Theo. I won't even think twice." Draco threatened and Theo rolled his eyes.

Currently they were learning how to shape their flames. Which was pretty damn difficult. Apparently if any element worked with other elements they could accomplish cool things. An example would be fire and air could create a fire tornado. You'd have to be extremely skilled to do so.

"Don't think about even thre-"

"You two will work an extra hour." Josie snapped at them and Draco snarled at Theo.

...

Draco laid in his bed, exhausted. He was so tired, he couldn't even sleep. His eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were torn, his body coated in sweat and ash. He couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted to be done. His body couldn't do this. There was too much strain on him.

It had been a month since he'd seen Harry. A month of intense training all the time. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't not think of Harry. He just wanted to protect him but there was no reason to. There was no danger to Harry. Not that Draco could tell.

Draco constantly wanted to just go to Harry's house but he was just too overworked and tired. He wanted to hold Harry. He wasn't allowed to.

"Hey, Draco." Pansy walked in the room with a soft smile. "You doing okay?"

"No." Draco said flatly and Pansy looked down with a sigh.

"I figured as much... Severus was hoping you could meet him in his room. He says there's a lot for him to discuss with you." She said quietly but Draco could hear it perfectly clear. He just wanted to sleep before Theo and Dean got back. He was so tired and Dean snore and Theo talked. Why on earth was Draco assigned two very horrible people to sleep in the same room with?

"Okay..." Draco sighed and climbed off of the bed. "Time to talk to Snape..."

...

"Hey Sev." Draco said softly as he walked in and sat down. Hermione sat on a chair and Severus was standing at the window and watching the people train.

_"Hello Draco. I'm not feeling too well. I apologize but I'm going to have to cut this meeting very short." _That really didn't bother Draco too much. He wanted to go to bed. _"Lillian is missing."_ Those words cut Draco deep. He winced.

"She's gone?" He asked, voice strained.

_"Yes. We have no idea where she went. She just... Disappeared. We fear that the Vampires have her now. Albus didn't want me telling you this incase you did anything rash. I just figured you'd want to know... Being how it a way it pertains to that Potter boy you're so fond of."_

"...T-thank you." Draco trembled where he stood.

_"Now I understand that you may feel as though Potter needs you since his cousin was taken, but you must stay a distance away from him for a while. We need to make sure no one is following him around. You could be in serious danger. The Vampires are stepping up their game quite a bit it seems. We're going to have to return the favor."_

"You can't expect me to just NOT see Harry. I need to see him. I need to make sure he's okay-"

"Draco." Hermione said softly. "You'd be making sure he's okay by staying here. You could lead him into more danger. Try tapping into his emotions if you can." Draco shook his head.

"I tried. Believe me I tried the best I can. I just can't get passed his block from his emotions. It makes me wonder if I could even still tell if he's fine." Draco said with frustration. "Are you sure I can't-"

_"Please. Don't be stupid Draco. Would you rather have Potter alive? Or dead? No one is useful dead, Draco."_

...

Harry tossed and turned on his bed, he was getting tangled in his sheets. He was having a hard time breathing.

_"Harry..."_ It was a soft female voice. It was so soothing. _"Harry! Harry!"_ Her calls kept echoing in his head. He covered his ears and thrashed around, very aware that he kept hurting his feet from the wood. He wanted it to stop. _"Harry! Harry! Harry!"_

"Stop it..." Harry whimpered. "Lemme 'lone."

_"Harry! Harry! Harry!... Wake up! Harry! Harry! Wake up, Harry! Harry, wake up!"_

Harry jerked up from his bed and panted. Sweat coated his face and he turned to his window and saw a figure and stumbled off of the bed and looked at the window squinting then patted around for his glasses.

He finally found them and slipped them on.

"Can I come in?" The voice asked.

"Y-yes?" The window swung open and there stood a very distressed Neville. "Neville?" Harry squeaked. "Why are you here?"

"No time for that! Come on! We have to leave!" He motioned for Harry to get up but Harry sat there in shock. "Come ON! We have t go-now!"

"Can you help me up?" Harry asked and Neville shifted his eyes around and sighed.

"Think in your mind 'Neville can touch me'." He said, embarrassed at the command.

"What?" Harry asked with pink cheeks.

"I'm not allowed to be near you technically. If I grab you without you letting your mind and body accepting it, Draco is going to kill me." Neville said and looked around frantically. "Well, hurry up! We don't have much time!" Harry quickly closed his eyes tight.

_"Neville can touch me. Neville can touch me. Neville can touch me."_

He opened his eyes and grabbed Neville's hand and he couldn't believe how fast they were out of the house and down the road. Neville was running faster than Harry could comprehend and he shut his eyes, in fear of drying them out with the heavy wind pressure against them.

...

_"Neville can touch me... Neville can touch me..."_ Draco's eyes opened wide. He only heard the sounds of Dean and Theo sleeping and he looked around. _"Neville can touch me."_

His eyes narrowed. What the hell was Harry doing sending him that message? Neville could _not_ touch him! No way in hell!

He got up angrily and quickly went to the north wing where air was. He needed Lavender's help for this.

He found her door and pounded on it. A very grumpy girl opened it with a dirty glare.

"What do you want?" She hissed. He could tell that he woke her up, he didn't care though.

"Get Lavender." Draco demanded and she rolled her eyes and went back in the room. Shortly after a grumpy Lavender in shorts and a t-shirt opened the door. Her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"What do you want from my miserable, lonely, pathetic life, Draco?" She asked darkly and Draco rolled his eyes at her and grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway. She trudged in her bunny slippers, not even complaining. She just wanted to get this over with.

"I need you to bring me to Harry's house." Draco said simply and she gawked at him.

"You woke me up, to bring you to Harry's house?" She asked, genuinely surprised and pretty pissed off.

"Harry sent me thoughts. He kept saying 'Neville can touch me' over and over again. This means Neville was there and needed to touch Harry for whatever reason and didn't want to alarm me! I have to see if he's okay!" Draco said desperately and Lavender looked at him for a long while and sighed. She grabbed his hand and turned them invisible and they snuck out of the mansion and flew off to Harry's house.

...

"Lavender, he isn't here." Draco said, very shaken up.

"I see this, Draco." Her eyes were narrowed. "His sheets are sprawled out. It looks like there was thrashing involved. But why would he thrash around and then tell you that Neville could touch him?"

"Maybe Neville controlled his body or something. I don't know! I just need to concentrate. Maybe I can place him." Draco sat in the tree and closed his eyes tightly.

_Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate..._

"Lavender, I can't find him." Draco's eyes were wide and he jumped up. "I can't find him anywhere. He's nowhere. What does that mean! I could always tell where he is. Why can't I tell now? I thought Neville was on our side! He kidnapped Harry!

"I guess we're not going back anytime soon." Lavender declared. She then opened the window and looked around Harry's room.

"What are you doing? We need to go!" Draco demanded and she opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of pants.

"Shut up. Just because you're warm doesn't mean my legs are." She said with a sigh and pulled them up over her shorts. "Let's go." She walked off the ledge and grabbed Draco and set off.

...

"Neville. Where are we?" Harry asked and looked at the very small building.

"My house. The Vampires know where you live, Harry. I need to keep you here without anyone knowing. You have to be missing. I'm sorry." Neville gave Harry an apologetic look. "I just really don't want you to die. I'm protecting you for Draco. He won't think so though. In fact, he's probably running around looking for you now."

"Why can't he find me?" Harry asked quickly, suddenly very uncomfortable. The only thing that kept him secure was knowing if he ever needed Draco, he really just had to think hard enough and Draco would be there in an instant.

"I put wards around this place. For a while you need to lay low. If anything, the Vampires will follow Draco, kill him and then take you." Harry looked down at the ground, defeated.

"Why are these Vampires after us?" He asked confused and hurt. "What did we do?"

"Well you and your sister-"

"She's not my sister, she's my cousin." Harry said softly, he was used to this from Dumbledore.

"No Harry, that's your sister. They're after you because of your parents." Harry's eyes went horribly wide.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Please review! They make me smile!

Go to my deviantart page!

Give me fanart! :D


	12. In

Hey you guys! I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! This chapter has actually been done for a week but I was waiting for my beta and then I went camping lol so I apologize. I'll try not to make you guys wait too long.

TOMORROW IS SENIOR YEAR BICHES! (Jacksfilms :D)

Anyway, thank you to my beta 

**Dedications: terror23, Nerdy-Jelli, Shaezy-baezy, FRANKENSTINWENTMAD, CyCyRain, CarsonLuke (**Thank you for reading! It was very sweet of you!)

**_I have a 50th reviewer people!:_**

**_Shaezy-baezy:_** She has chosen a Fred/George one-shot. That will be up once I think of a plot lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

"Hello?" Lillian called out softly. She felt chains around her. Why was she chained up? Where was she? "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake Lillian." She squinted to get a glimpse of the face.

"Who's there?" She asked, rather annoyed.

"Just like your mother, aren't you?" He teased and she furrowed her brow. When would her mother ever act like this against her kidnapper? Her mother would probably cower in fear. "No matter, Lord Voldemort would like to see you."

"Who is that?" She asked and the man walked into the cell and unlocked the chains keeping her to the wall, however she was still covered in chains.

"He's the Lord of the Vampires." The man said stiffly.

"Vampires? They're not real!" She huffed and he chuckled and rolled his eyes at her child behavior. "What? They're not!" He hissed at her, showing his elongated teeth. She looked up at him curiously. Vampires were real?

"I told you, we're real." He said cockily and she had nothing to say to that.

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked for your name. The polite response would be to tell me your name." Lillian retorted and he glared at her rudeness.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy."

...

"Severus. I'm frightened." Hermione softly whispered. Severus turned his head to her. He had been writing at his desk and he could tell something was gnawing at Hermione but he wasn't able to ask. Hermione would tell him on her own. He always knew it.

_"Yes, I know. Something has been bothering you for a while. What is it?"_ She looked down at her hands and smiled rather painfully.

"Something made me want to play an instrument..." She trailed off. Severus egged her on with his eyes. "A rather... Peculiar instrument in fact." She sighed. "I've been craving to learn to play the pungi." That made Severus' eyes widened. He stood up from his desk and sat next to his partner and cupped her face.

_"Why?"_

"Oh, Sev. I have no idea." Hermione whimpered. "I can't learn to play that here! It's dangerous! But something keeps making me want to learn and I know it's not me! I don't want to touch that cursed instrument!" Severus could tell she was being honest. He sighed and turned away from her.

_"Hermione, I have no idea what to tell you. That is really strange. I can't tell if anyone is trying to control you. Nothing is coming up. It could be curiosity for all we know. Just relax and I'm sure that we'll figure this out."_ Hermione nodded and smiled at him despite her nervousness. She gingerly kissed the tip of his nose and he shivered.

"I love you, Severus." She said softly and his eyes briefly glowed a bright blue, then faded back into the normal black and gold. She could tell that was him smiling, but he didn't smile quite often.

_"I love you too. Now, please help me. I have to plan out our trip to pick up the leaders from the airport. I heard Fleur was going to be there and I can't stand her. She was a Veela before a Serpent, so she flounces around like a ninny."_

"Oh Severus..." Hermione giggled. "Don't you go gawking over her when we pick her up." She scolded playfully and he rolled his eyes.

_"Why would I want a part Veela when I've got a full one right here?"_

"Severus, I'm not a Veela..." She said confused and he smirked.

_"Sorry, I always get confused. You are rather mesmerizing."_ Hermione's face turned pink and she grinned like an idiot.

"Awe, you're cute, sometimes." She teased and he rolled his eyes at her and she kissed him softly. "Come on, let's plan this trip out. You need to get to bed, by the way. Your eyes are turning black." He sighed and stood up with her and they sat at his desk to get to work.

...

"What the hell do you mean?" Harry asked jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed.

"I'll explain everything after we get inside." Neville replied and Harry quickly made his way to the door and barged in and sat down on the couch that greeted him at the door.

"Explain. Now." Harry demanded. He was so sick and tired of not knowing anything, ever.

"Well, you see Harry... Your parents... Well, they were... A special pairing." Neville scratched the back of his head. "It's hard to explain but I'll do my best." He looked at Harry only to receive a glare. Neville inhaled quickly, turned on a lamp and sat next to Harry.

"Your parents were strange. They were so strange because your mother was a Vampire and your father.. He was a Serpentire. They're said not to be able to reproduce... But somehow they did. Your mother gave birth to you, and all was well. For some reason you were human. They couldn't tell why. You could walk in the sunlight, you could stay your natural skin tone, it was strange for them."

"Then Lillian was born. Shortly after, they died. They never got to see Lillian progress. Severus examined Lillian the night of their death. She was marked, Harry. A Vampire marked her. Right below her belly-button. It was sick. Se was crying and there was blood. You probably don't remember most of it because everyone's memories were erased. Not on purpose though. Somehow James and Lilly erased themselves from existence. They were remembered, of course. But no possible evidence was here, only you two."

"Your aunt, she was the one who named her Lillian. She adored Lillian because of the resemblance of her lost sister. Over time, her and her husband forgot that she wasn't their to begin with. That was their daughter. Lillian Dudley is fine, Lillian _Potter _ is very dangerous. It's said Serpents and Vampires can't reproduce together because the outcome would be catastrophic. Nothing could really be told from you, Harry. Lillian though was a different story. She has strange DNA, something is coating it, something we don't even know about. She could be dangerous if used as a weapon."

"You Harry, you were meant to be a Serpentire. It's in your DNA. Some strands are exact replicas of your father's."

"Hold on." Harry interrupted softly. "What element was my father?"

"He was lucky enough to be Light." Neville smiled. Harry raised an eyebrow. He couldn't exactly remember what light did. "They have the power to heal, they can also teleport, it's very rare. In fact, in battle, they send out the elements one by one. It goes Air, to weaken their defences, Water, Fire, Darkness, Earth and then they send out Light to heal people. They're not allowed on the field very long because if they die, it'll be worse for the Serpentires. There are probably around 2,000 Serpentires in the world, only 9 of them are Light." Harry's mouth dropped.

"That's insane!" Harry exclaimed. Neville nodded. "What were you?"

"Me? I was earth." He said softly. "I could create earthquakes, I could control plants and if I tried hard enough I could use the ground underneath someone to make them move."

"That's pretty awesome." Harry commented and Neville shrugged. "If my father was light, does that mean I would've been light?"

"No. Your powers would involve light of some kind but you wouldn't be light. I'm not sure what you would be, actually. It would probably be interesting to find out, though." Harry nodded slowly at the thought.

"Will I see Draco again?" Harry asked and was confused by the smile Neville had on his face.

"Of course you'll see your beloved." He teased and Harry's cheeks turned red.

"Draco is not my beloved!" He snapped and Neville just kept smiling at the hot tempered boy.

"But you do like him, don't you." Harry glared heavily.

"Of course I don't! I'm not _gay_." He spat and Neville raised an eyebrow at that.

"Harry, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you do like Draco." Harry opened his mouth to retort but Neville pressed his ice cold finger to Harry's lips. "Harry, please. You do realize that if Draco bound himself to you, you'd have to feel a mutual admiration. You do know that bonds cant be formed without at _least_ a crush, right?" Harry's eyes widened and Neville smiled. "I'm guessing you didn't know that. Well, I'll let you sit here and bask in your love for Draco, while I prepare the guest room." Harry's cheeks burned and he looked at the table while biting his lip.

"Wait." Neville halted and turned to face Harry. Harry looked up at Neville. "Um, is there any way I can contact him, just so he knows I'm okay?" Harry asked and Neville broke out in a grin and nodded. He knew Harry liked Draco, it was so obvious.

"Just think really hard. Send your thoughts to him. He'll get them. Probably a good thing too since he's possibly going insane not knowing where you are." Neville explained and Harry nodded and looked back at the table. With that Neville left and Harry shut his eyes tight.

_Draco. It's Harry. Listen, I'm really sorry about everything. I just want to let you know that I'm safe. Don't worry about me. I'll contact you if for any reason something goes wrong. I promise. Again, I'm really sorry. I miss you Draco._

Harry, feeling quite embarrassed and oddly satisfied, smiled and looked at the ceiling. Everything would be okay. It just had to be. Lillian would be fine, Draco would be fine. Everything would be okay in the end.

...

Draco paused and Lavender turned to face him. She waved her arm in front of him, his eyes were just glowing blue. When they faded back to normal, Draco looked up at Lavender, seemingly defeated.

"Is something wrong, Draco?" She asked and Draco sat down on the sidewalk and sighed softly. He didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes tightly, he looked like he was concentrating. When he opened his eyes again, he shook his head. He was hurt.

"Let's go home Lavender. I'm sorry for waking you." He stood up and disappeared it seemed. Lavender looked down at the ground. She was confused. Why had Draco given up?

...

"Neville, why isn't Draco responding to me?" Harry asked suddenly and Neville gave him a pained look.

"Well, you're not bonded to him Harry. He doesn't have a link to you. He can only hear you. He probably tried responding but he won't be able to until you two finally complete your bond." Harry looked away now more ashamed than ever. Why hadn't he bonded with Draco?

* * *

><p>100th Reviewer usually gets a story but I'm only going to do a one shot. 150 will get a story. :P<p>

Review!


	13. Love

Golly Gee Wow! I did NOT mean tto make you guys wait for so long! My computer broke! It's still broken but I stole my daddy's computer so I could update this!

Sorry again guys! Thanks for being so patient!

**Dedications: Nerdy-jelli, irishchristina007, FRANKENSTINWENTMAD, Terror'23**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

"Don't touch me!" Lillian hissed as she shrugged Lucius off of her arm. Lucius scowled at her behavior. Surely someone had forgotten to teach this girl manners.

"You will learn to live with me dragging you by your arm as I please. You have no authority in this residence and I will see to it that you never will. So hush, damn girl!" Lillian snarled at him and he roughly grabbed her wrist.

"Where are we going?" She spat and he turned to her and sighed indignantly.

"I told you. We are going to see Lord Voldemort." He said calmly and her lips pursed together and she stared at his arm that held her for a while. "Bloody hell!" He snatched his arm back and she smirked at his obvious discomfort.

"Serves you right for manhandling me. She retorted and suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake. "What is that?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. I can inform you though that it isn't very good." Lucius said grimly and scooped up Lillian and ran as fast as he could as the building slowly collapsed around them.

"Where are we?" Lillian asked, over the loud thuds of the falling rocks.

"Nowhere important." Lucius retorted. "I'll be thankful for that."

"Where are we going NOW?" Lillian asked and Lucius was beginning to be very annoyed.

"To see Lord Voldemort." He said for the umpteenth time.

"No. I mean now that we're completely blocked in." Lillian said, biting her lip and pointing to the doorway that collapsed. Lucius' eyes widened.

"Bloody hell!"

…

"Harry!" Neville called out. "Harry!"

"What?" Harry jumped up and Neville shoved a bunch of things to Harry's chest.

"We need to get out of here. I can sense it. They're coming for us! Harry we need to run." Neville grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him out of the house. Neville ran as fast as he could while holding Harry without tumbling over. It would seem that the odds were against him as they stood face-to-face with several Vampires.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neville asked, much braver than he felt. "Heard you were rogue."

"You too." One retorted. "Though your ass will get us back into the crew for sure. And that's exactly what we intend on doing." Neville internally gave a sigh of relief. They were after him. They were probably kicked out too long enough to hear exactly that they were on a hunt for Harry Potter. That didn't matter though.

"Well first, you're going to have to catch me." Neville said simply and started to run in the opposite direction. They ran towards the property. Harry's heart thudded against his chest. Neville tripped, letting Harry tumble out of his grasp and slam into their old hideout's side paneling.

"Shit! They followed us!" Harry hissed and stood up. He had a cut on his cheek. The Vampires shrugged off Neville for the time being and stalked over to Harry whom was already backed into a corner.

"Smells different." One noted. "Strange."

"He smells like…" One sniffed. "Smells like this chap is in love." Harry's cheeks burned. He wasn't in love!

"He's in love? With who? Longbottom?" They all shared a loud obnoxious laugh and advanced closer. One of them stepped back and made sure Neville was safely pinned on the ground.

"No! Get off of me!" He struggled against the weight and Harry stood in front of them trembling.

"No worries. We'll help you with that. Must suck being perishable when your loved one is immortal." Harry froze. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by pain. His throat was raw with all of the screaming. One of the men bit him. He wasn't feeding off of him. He was transforming him!

"S-STOP!" Harry pleaded and collapsed to the floor. He saw Neville looking very pained with his arm outstretched towards him.

"No! Harry!" Everything was muffled. It was like he couldn't hear at all. There was no sound. Just the sound of his heartbeat slowing down. Slower… Slower…

Until it didn't make a sound anymore.

…

"Harry!" Draco collapsed in the middle of training. Jose perked her eyebrow at him. He was panting, sweating too. That was strange for fire. "Harry." He wheezed.

"What's wrong with him?" Josie demanded and Theo looked panicked.

"I-I don't know. One minute he was fine, the next minute he fell on the floor." Theo said quickly.

"Dear me." Josie mumbled and rushed over to Draco's side. His eyes were flashing from blue to gold. "Mr. Malfoy. Come back to us. Draco." She searched for signs that he would be okay, but couldn't find any. "Stay with him." She demanded Theo and disappeared in flames.

"Albus, Please. Mr. Malfoy is in a great deal of pain. I can't understand how or why." She urged and Albus looked at her and nodded. He held her small hand and soon they were standing in front of Draco who seemed to finally stop convulsing.

"Mr. Malfoy seems to be under a series of unfortunate conflictions. Something is wrong with Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said gravely and Josie turned to him confused.

"Mr. Malfoy is bound?" She asked and he nodded slowly. "Why hasn't he seen his mate?" She asked and Dumbledore sighed.

"I am afraid it is too risky. Mr. Potter is someone we need to protect. Draco would not think clearly in this state. He will see Mr. Potter again. Very soon I hope. Please, round up some people willing to look for Mr. Potter.

…

Harry woke up looking at the darkened sky. No one was around him. Everything ached. He pushed himself up and wanted to die before he could completely stand. But there he stood and pressed himself to the side of the house. He needed to get inside. The sun would come up soon. He was sure of it.

He limped inside, a lot of support from the house. He soon made it onto the couch of the bordered up house.

What was he going to do? Where was Neville? What happened from here?

Harry's heard clenched and for once in his life, he let everything go and sat on the couch and cried, loud painful sobs.

He couldn't see Lillian again. He wouldn't want to put her in danger. His aunt and uncle wouldn't even want to consider looking at him again. Ron? Well Ron was his best mate. Someone he could tell anything to… But for some reason he couldn't even contemplate on discussing this with Ron. Nor Ginny. Oh god, Ginny. He wouldn't ever date her now.

He took in a sharp breath. Ginny and him were never supposed to be. Maybe that is what Draco was… Draco! Harry's eyes widened and his heart clenched again. His body trembled and he collapsed on the floor wailing like a child.

Draco despised Vampires. Draco would never accept him. He didn't accept Neville. He was disgusted in Neville. Neville said it wasn't even his fault and Draco STILL didn't care one bit!

"F-Fuck.." Harry hiccupped and wiped his face from all of the tears. Him and Draco were just a fairytale.

Him and Draco were just a fairytale.

A fairytale.

Harry's eyes widened. A fairytale!

_"Once upon a time there was the human boy that fell in love with a Serpentire." Lillian read with a smile. Tom was giving her a thumbs up. "But one day the human boy was transformed into a Vampire by an act of goodness. He fell into a fit of depression thinking the Serpentire wouldn't love him anymore…"_

"What the fuck?" Harry muttered. "I'm… I'm a fairytale! Tom WROTE about this." Harry scowled. "He knew!" He jumped up and opened the door. The sun was just peeking over the mountains. Harry's frown deepened. Once the sun went down, he was going to look for that book. Hopefully he could find it. Or at least remember what it said…

For the life of him, he just couldn't remember what the damned thing said!

"Damn it!"

…

"Are you quite done?" Lillian asked with a frown. Lucius turned to her with a glare.

"Little girl, we are trapped under tons and tons of bricks and stone. I can assure you that I will NEVER be done trying to escape from this place!" Lucius retorted and she sighed and looked at the ground.

"Why did you kidnap me, Lucius? Haven't you ever had a heart? What would you if someone stole your child to give them to Lord Voldemort?" She said softly and Lucius turned ridged.

"What?" He looked at her and she looked back up to him.

"You heard me. Would you give your own child away to that man?" She asked and he slowly took residence on the floor and looked away.

"No. But it isn't the same. I was forced to be a Vampire CENTURIES ago. Now, stop trying to get me to feel human again, I have not felt that way for quite some time. Your acts will be futile." He said stiffly and she looked away.

"So, you had a kid then? How old were they?" She asked and he looked up.

"…I cannot remember." He said finally. It was the truth. Until now, he barely remembered he HAD a child.

"What were they like?" Lillian egged on.

"… One. I had… one child… He was a boy… He looked so much like me… I remember that. He was so much like… me." Lucius hung his head.

"What was the color of his hair?" Lillian asked.

"I cannot remember." He said again.

"His eyes?"

"I cannot remember."

"Do you remember his name?" Lillian asked and Lucius stayed quite for nearly ten minutes.

He looked around the room. He pondered and thought. He searched every vessel and he finally looked down at his hands. The very hands that at one point held his child and now it came to the point that he couldn't even remember that child's name. He could barely even remember looking at his child. He could barely remember doing anything that had to do with the child even though he knew that child was so important to him at one point. And with one final phrase, he let it be known what a truly disgusting creature he had become.

"I cannot remember." He said finally.

* * *

><p>So, Harry is a Vampire, something is seriously wrong with Draco and Lucius shows his weak side.<p>

The Plot begins.

Review if you're happy I updated!


	14. With

So I switched the font size from 12 to 10 by mistake so this chapter is like 500 words longer than usual. Oops. But I'm sure you guys don't care.

**Please Help Me, Guys!:  S**o I have a dream. My dream is that Serpentism will be one of the most popular Drarry stories. I would really appreciate help from you guys to do this. I really really want this more than anything. It would mean the world to me if you guys could help me get more readers. So please help!

**Dedicartions: SilverRouge, punkycat, Nerdy-Jelli, tearsneverfade, D. Malfoy **(So glad a Malfoy reads my story :) lol )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

Draco woke up finally on his bed. He had no idea how long he had been asleep for, nor did he care. The only thing on his mind was how he was going to find Harry.

His Harry. His sweet, innocent Harry was harmed. Badly. Nothing that Draco could think of could've caused even the Serpentire to pass out from pain. He had hoped Harry was feeling better. For some reason, he couldn't tell.

"Harry." Draco said desperately and rushed off of his bed. He couldn't even feel Harry's heartbeat. The only thing that kept Draco calm was the light thud in the back of his mind telling him that Harry was alive and breathing. But that wasn't there anymore. There was no such possibility of Draco momentarily losing his mind. Harry's heart wasn't beating.

A rush of grief overwhelmed him and he collapsed to the floor.

Draco's world shattered. His heart crumbled and he curled up on the floor, almost as if trying to keep himself together. Like if he was given the chance, he would literally fall to pieces. Harry felt like his glue, his foundation. Keeping him alive when Draco knew that he wasn't alive, he was dead. Draco would always be dead. And now Harry joined him.

The worst feeling was knowing that Harry wasn't even his, not really. Harry would never ever be Draco's. Now he could write it off for good. Harry would never belong to him. He would never belong to Harry.

"Ha-arry…" Draco said, strained. "I-is no-not m-m-mine." He sobbed. He found himself clutching Harry's pants. The ones Lavender stole what seemed like so many years ago. Harry was alive then. And now he wasn't.

He would never be able to kiss Harry like he always dreamed to. He would never hold Harry in his arms like he yearned to. Harry would never stand right in front of him. It was at this point where Draco even missed the things he HATED about Harry. He would give the world to have Harry in front of him texting Ginger Bitch. But he wouldn't.

Draco let himself collapse back down to the floor after attempting to push himself up. He didn't have the strength to hold himself. Where was Harry to help him?

Harry is dead.

"H-Harry is n-n-not d-dead." Draco argued to himself. The more he said it, the more numb he became.

Denial will just make it worse.

"S-shut up." Draco spat hatefully. "S-shut the f-fuck up."

Draco slammed his hands to the ground and forced himself up. He was trembling and he felt like any minute he would fall over, but he still tried, and he pushed himself up and stumbled around his room before finding his stability on the wall.

Draco had an impulse needing to be fulfilled before he could finally believe that Harry was no more. And so he left the room.

…

"Do you remember anything?" Lillian asked finally and Lucius thought for a minute before nodding.

"I loved him more than the world." Lucius answered confidently and Lillian smiled up at him.

"I'm sure he would've loved to hear that." She said sweetly and Lucius looked down at his feet.

"Wherever his soul is, I'm praying it's okay."

"I'm sure he's okay." Lillian assured.

…

Harry snuck into the house. It was the house, he was SURE it was. Tom Riddle went into this house before. So where the hell was the kid's room? For some reason he couldn't find even the slightest hint that a small child lived there, period.

"Maybe I'm in the wrong house…" Harry finally mumbled to himself and climbed out of the window and carefully shut it, not even aware that he had left merely seconds before the world's most notorious Vampire arrived.

Harry decided if it wasn't there, then there was a small possibility the story would be in Lillian's room.

Slowly adapting to his impressive speed, Harry found himself standing a few yards away from the side of his house. Even being so close, the house seemed so far away. Like he lived there eons ago. It wasn't his home now. It would never be his home again. For some reason, that made Harry extremely upset.

After taking in the sight for a few more seconds, Harry climbed up the side and crawled through Lillian's opened window. He searched the room thoroughly. He moved everything aside and made sure to place it back so no one would worry.

The book was nowhere to be found.

He sat on the bed and groaned. Where the hell could the damn book be?

He slowly stood up and gave the room a final survey and walked to the doorway. With a heavy heart, he made his way to his room. His room where he got to cuddle with Draco every once in a while. The room where Draco made sure he was safe.

Draco Draco Draco.

That's all Harry could think of. So he wasn't nearly as shocked when he opened the small door to his room and finished climbing the ladder that he noticed Draco was sleeping on his bed.

He was surprised to see his cheeks red, tearstained. He was curled up and holding possibly every cuddleable thing Harry owned in his arms.

Harry bit his lip and crossed his arms. He couldn't believe Draco was actually there. It seemed like a bizarre dream.

He took a step towards the bed, ready to lay next to his beloved, but paused.

He remembered the look of pure disgust on Draco's face when anyone mentioned Vampires. He remembered what great lengths Draco went through to make sure he was okay. And Harry failed him. He let himself be turned into a Vampire. It was his fault….

"I'm sorry Draco. It would just be best if you remembered me how I was. Remember how I looked. Not now. I will remember the days when you thought highly of me. Goodnight." Harry whispered very lightly and vanished far before Draco ever woke up.

…

"Severus." Hermione walked into their private room. Her face was flushed and she seemed to be very distressed. Severus look up and noted her expression and quickly went to her side and cupped her face.

"_Is something wrong?"_

"Yes… It's this stupid urge I have. I can control myself, you know that! But for some reason I keep finding myself at the music shop, staring at it. I don't want to play it, I don't even want to THINK of playing it. But something is wrong here. Something is making me do this and I'm pretty scared." Severus stared into Hermione's chocolate colored eyes for quite some time before sighing and hugging her tightly.

"_I am at loss for words, Hermione. I don't know what to say. I would like to say it's something that has caught your interest and your thirst for knowledge is what's making you want to learn but I am not so sure. It seems like an obsession. I have no idea why you would have the obsession. I understand your need for panic but I can guarantee I can not sense any type of control over you."_

Hermione's features relaxed and she fell into Severus' tight hug and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank god." She whispered and even though she had Severus' reassurance, she couldn't help but feel worry in the back of her mind.

"_Is there something else you needed to talk to me about? I'm sorry but I'm terribly busy with all of this paperwork." _

Severus gave her an apologetic look and she smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go lay down. I love you." His eyes flashed blue and he kissed her softly.

"_And I love you. Now go relax."_

…

Draco awoke to a chilling air. His eyes opened and he scanned the room. Nothing. Where was he?

Oh. Right…

Draco sat up and held Harry's possessions to his chest and inhaled. Yeah, smelled like Harry.

A hard ache to his heart.

Draco stood up on shaky feet, only to fall towards the vanity table. He winced and hit his foot and heard a crumple. He took a step back and saw a booklet of papers under the table. His eyebrows furrowed and he bent down and picked it up.

"Serpentire and a Vampire. In love?" He whispered to the darkness.

He couldn't even handle the absurdity of it all. How would the creatures mesh? It was quite literally FORBIDDEN for the two to become entwined with love. "Written by Tom Riddle and Lillian Dursley? How would they know about Serpentires…?" Draco sat down on the bed and stared at the book. Vampires were a popular concept. That was true. This was because Vampires used to be very popular with killing people back in the day of trials for witchcraft. However, no one knew of Serpentires because they weren't that publicized. The only person to know about them would be OTHER creatures. But Lillian was just a regular girl despite her background. She didn't get information hereditarily. But Tom Riddle? Who was to say he wasn't a creature? Was he?

Draco stared at the booklet for quite some time. He didn't know whether or not to take it. He placed it on the vanity table and looked up at the ceiling. The room had a draft, that was for certain. It was an attic. But for some reason the room seemed warmer before.

Draco blinked back into reality and gazed around the room. He thought briefly of Harry and for a moment, it was very difficult to breath. He clutched his chest and breathed in and out heavily.

"What is wrong with me?" Draco groaned. His heart was pounding, as if it were beating for two people. But as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Draco rose from the bed and took one last look around. He grabbed Harry's sweater and the booklet. He would do research on Tom Riddle more later. For now, he needed to leave before the Dursleys began to wonder why there was movement upstairs.

…

Neville dashed through the forest. He didn't know where he was going anymore. All he knew was he finally got the Vampires distracted enough to escape. Now the problem was where the hell did he go from here? Who knew if they noticed he was gone. How fast could they run anyway?

Neville shook the thoughts from his head and kept running.

His mind flashed back to Harry. Harry, poor guy. He was transformed. Draco wouldn't like that one bit.

Neville actually stumbled at that thought. He could see how dear Draco held Harry. He could even see how much Harry meant to Draco. Would they get over the fact that Harry was a Vampire? Or did Harry even survive the transformation?

Neville became more and more concerned as he ran through the trees faster than he could ever remember running. He needed to find his way back. He needed to see if Harry was okay.

Suddenly, Neville face planted into the ground. He groaned in pain and rubbed his nose and looked up. It looked like what was left of a very old building. Definitely Vampire-esque. It collapsed? When?

Neville walked towards it slowly. He knelt down to the dirt and examined the damage. It was new. He could tell that much. But why did it happen? Was anyone in there? Did it matter? Was it a safe place to hide?

…

Harry was laying down on the couch at Neville's place. He wasn't exactly sure what to do at this point. Did he fight back? Did he sit here and mope until he died? …Eventually?

He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. What would he do?

"I need to get Lillian back." He announced to no one.

He stood up and walked upstairs to Neville's room. The one thing he was thankful for Neville about was that Neville was always writing. He wrote about literally everything. Why was this important? Well, Neville wrote loads of useful things about Vampire powers. And with no one with Harry to teach him, he decided to indulge himself in the wonderful world of reading.

…

Draco walked outside and for a while he just stared at the sidewalk as he took his stroll. It was around 5 in the morning so it was relatively dark outside.

All he could concentrate on was the violent ache in his chest that would throb every time Harry's name or face came to mind. And that made him wonder.

When did Harry become so very important to him? Why did he feel like he would absolutely die without Harry by his side? He just didn't understand.

"Malfoy. Good to see you." Draco turned around quickly and his eyes narrowed.

"What do YOU scumbags want?" He sneered. It was a woman by the name of Bellatrix and a man, very ugly mind you, named Peter. He despised the two. He always had.

"Not nice to be so mean." Bellatrix taunted. "After all, you aren't so strong, are you?" She teased. "Your bound mate's heart stopped beating, didn't it?"

"How the fuck did you know?" Draco stormed up to the two and Bellatrix laughed shrilly.

"How cute." She ruffled his hair and he grabbed her arm and rose his temperature. She shrieked and retracted her hand quickly and glowered. "How dare you?"

"Shut up and tell me what you know about Harry!" He hissed and she smirked evilly. "What!"

"I would really _love_ to tell you, Draco, dear. But I really can't." She said with a fake pout. "But just know, it is all going according to plan! Lord Voldemort insists."

"What the hell are you getting at?" Draco spat and Bellatrix giggled wildly and waved to someone behind Draco. Draco quickly turned his head to be met with the very nasty smirk of Rodolphus Lestrange. He was suddenly knocked unconscious and the last thing he heard was the gleeful laugh of the three Vampires.

…

"_Harry… Harry!" Harry walked in the woods. It was really cold and he couldn't seem to find where he was._

"_Hello? Who's there?" Harry called out, worried. He had no idea where he was and he was getting extremely freaked out._

"_Don't worry, Harry dear. We won't hurt you." The voice said softly. It was a woman. _

"_Mom?" Harry called out weakly._

"_Harry. Harry. Draco." The voice echoed and Harry looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. Which direction was it?_

"_Who's there?" Harry asked louder and the voice giggled._

"_Draco. Draco Draco Draco." The voice began to get more distorted and all Harry could hear was Draco's name. "Harry… Did you know the forbidden love? Harry. It didn't die with James and Lily. The love is to be redone until peace is restored. Harry, Draco." Harry was getting very confused with everything he was being told._

"_What are you saying?" Harry asked and everything was quiet. Harry was alone._

* * *

><p>Remember about my goal guys! Please help me achieve it. Make Serpentism a really popular Drarry. Please help me!<p>

Review please. One review, no matter how short really makes me very happy!

I love you guys and keep reading!


	15. a Serpentire

Howdy howdy howdy! I'm excited. I got a few new names on my review list! Thank you for reading my story, guys! It means a lot!

AND SO THE PLOT THICKENS! (lol)

I know some of you may have requested this story to other people, but **please help me make this one of the more popular Drarry stories!**

**Dedications: D. Malfoy** (Thank you!) ,** FRANKENSTINWENTMAD, Nerdy-Jelli, Shaezy-bazey, jgood27, Magic Freak, SoraDreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen:<strong>

"Do you hear that noise?" Lucius asked after a long while of silence. Lillian just looked up and concentrated hard on trying to listen. She couldn't hear anything though.

"Hear what?" She asked finally and Lucius stood up and walked over to where he heard the noise. Someone was moving the bricks? But who? "Oh. That?" Lucius nodded and couldn't help but smirk. There would be just a bit more time before he would be free. He walked over to where Lillian was and sat down.

"Do you believe in love?" Lillian asked randomly and Lucius perked his eyebrow at her. "Well, do you?"

"Why ask that, little girl?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. My cousin and his friend seem to be in love but they're too dumb to see it." She said and sighed. "I was just wondering if you believed in love."

"I suppose…" Lucius agreed.

"Were you ever in love?" Lillian asked and Lucius looked around the room and nodded. "With who?"

"My wife." He answered easily. "She's long dead though. I suppose my love died with her."

"I'm sorry." Lillian said with a frown. "It must be awful to never die."

"I suppose…" He raised his eyebrow at her. He wondered if she knew how powerful she was. Everyone feared the child conceived of two forbidden creatures. The only saving grace about Lillian was she was much too young to even know how powerful she was.

"You know what's kind of funny?" Lillian said nonchalantly to Lucius. "You kind of look like the boy my cousin loves."

"I do? And how is that?" Lucius asked indifferently.

"Same hair color, skin tone, though sometimes he turns green. I don't know why. Anyway, your faces look the same too." She said simply and Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"What is this boy's name?" Lillian smiled at him.

"Draco Malfoy." Lucius' mouth dropped.

"I remember."

…

Neville finally got through the rubble enough so that he could get into the underground part of the building. He heard faint voices through the walls. He knew enough that he could tell it was a young girl and a man talking.

"What is this boy's name?" The man asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Neville paused. Draco Malfoy? This girl knew Draco Malfoy? Was that a good thing?

Neville rushed over to the doorway covered with rocks and threw them off quickly. He needed to get in the room. How did that girl know Draco?

"Are you okay?" She asked, panicked and Neville dug faster until he found himself climbing through the rocks. There was Lucius, he was collapsed on the ground and a young girl was kneeling by him.

"Lucius!" Neville shouted and Lucius looked up at Neville with a crazed expression and bloodshot eyes. "What's wrong with you?" Neville asked nervously.

"My son." He gasped and pushed himself up. He was swaying on his feet. He looked drunk. "My son is alive. She tells me my son is alive." He pointed to the girl.

"Your son?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy lives?" Lucius took strides over to where Neville was, and backed him against a wall. "Do you know about Draco Malfoy?"

"Y-yes. I do. Draco Malfoy is in danger. But Lucius! Listen to me!" Neville cried out and Lucius paused and his eyes bore into Neville's. "Your son is trying to protect Harry Potter. This means he's a target for the Vampires."

"My son is a Serpentire?" Lucius asked softly, it was more like a comment then a question. Neville nodded all the same. "He lives…"

"He does. But don't do anything rash-"

"I WAS JUST INFORMED THAT MY SON, WHOM I'VE THOUGHT DEAD FOR THE PASSED 200 YEARS, IS ALIVE AND YOU DON'T WANT ME TO ACT RASH!" Lucius hissed, his eyes turned a dark red color. Neville trembled but stood his ground.

"Yes. You NEED to or you'll never see your son again. He's going to be in the war. You'll see him then. All I know now is, Lord Voldemort is waiting for you to arrive with Lillian." He looked at the girl and his features softened. "Is this Lillian?"

"Yes." Lucius breathed out and Lillian walked over and looked at Neville.

"Lillian, do you think you can do something for me?" Neville asked softly and she eyed him and nodded slowly. Neville knelt down.

"I'm so sorry Lillian but the only way we can win is if you go to Lord Voldemort. We need to give him fake hope that he's going to win. He needs you to win. And if Lucius" Neville eyed Lucius and looked back to Lillian "acts his part, then you will always be safe. Lucius," Neville stood up. "You need to turn Lillian in. And do what you can to be the one who looks after her. This is important. If Lord Voldemort actually gets her alone, there could be serious problems."

"And why should I listen to _you_?" Lucius spat with a scowl and Neville glared.

"Because, Lord Voldemort knew that your son was alive. He just didn't find it fit to tell you." Neville said easily and Lucius' jaw clenched. "So are you in?" Neville asked quietly and Lucius stared at Lillian whom had her arms crossed. For some reason, the look in her eyes seemed to old for her own age. He nodded at her.

"Let's do it." Lillian smirked.

"What do we need to do, Neville?"

…

"Look how soft his features are." Draco heard a voice purr. Where the hell was he?

Draco attempted to open his eyes but found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. He felt a very cold hand touch his face. He tried to flinch, but he couldn't do it. He literally had no control over himself.

"I see that you're awake, Draco?" The voice teased. "Good. So you can hear me. Now, listen to me. You're in my control now, Draco. Do as I say. Right now you're in one of my favorite dungeon cells. You probably can smell the molded bricks on it. Now, don't be alarmed by the slight sharp pain. Embrace it, Draco." The voice said softly.

Draco was on high alert. What sharp pain? Who was this person? Where was this cell located-

Draco's thoughts were cut off. He wished he could have screamed. This man was _biting_ him. He was biting his neck! This man was a Vampire!

There was a whimper in the back of Draco's throat. He wanted to shout, yell, holler. Anything was better than just laying there. He could feel how much pain he was in, he just couldn't do a THING about it.

"There we go…" Draco wanted to wince at the man's voice. Who the fuck _was_ it? "Draco, since you probably are wondering what just happened, I will most happily fill you in. You're not a Vampire, I can assume you thought that's where I was going with that. Although, you should know that I can't transform a Serpentire into a Vampire even if I wanted to. No one can. But, dear Draco, you have been bound to me." Draco could HEAR the smirk. "This isn't like the silly Serpentire bind though. You are quite _literally_ under my control. Now Draco, you have the power to say _one. Final. Thing._ What would you like to say?"

"…H…Harry." And with that, Draco was knocked unconscious. Slowly awaiting the poison to take over his body.

…

A few days passed when Lucius finally arrived on Vampire Plateau. An area strictly created for Vampires. There were so many trees that there was literally no where for the sun to peek in.

Lucius held Lillian's wrist as they climbed up the mountainous area. She kept falling behind, only because she was wearing a dress and dressy shoes. Her clothes were coated in dirt and mud. She didn't seem to notice. She kept walking. Her feet had many blisters, but she didn't stop to complain. She knew that they needed to do this, and maybe it would be best if she looked like absolute shit. It would make the whole ordeal more believable.

So far, all she got from the plan is that Lucius needed to be her guard. She needed to look like she hated him and she needed to look terrified. That was something she was going to have quite a problem with. She enjoyed Lucius' company. He was quite an interesting conversationalist. She knew she had to sell this act or they could both be killed.

"Are you okay?" Lucius asked for the umpteenth time and she glared up at him and rolled her eyes. "Can't very well have you die, now can I?" He smirked and she sighed and put her arms up as if she was three waiting to be picked up. "Yes, yes." He chuckled and picked her up bride style and ran through the woods. He knew very well they had a good few miles to go.

"Lucius. Do you think you're ready to face Voldemort?" Lillian asked quietly and Lucius' jaw clenched.

"I'm going to have to be." He said stiffly and fell to an uncomfortable silence.

…

"Harry!" Harry jerked up from the bed. His eyes were bloodshot and he felt a whole lot worse than what he looked like, which was saying something.

"Who's there?" Harry asked, shaking a bit. He was reading so much of Neville's notes that he was on edge. And he hadn't eaten anything. He didn't know exactly what to do.

"Harry!" Neville dashed into the room, looking relieved. "Oh. You look awful. Have you eaten? I'm so sorry it took me so long to make it back to you. I just had to let you know that Lillian is at Vampire Plateau."

"What the hell is that?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Vampire Plateau is where Lord Voldemort's castle is. Along with his highest servants. It was the original Vampire village… Until Voldemort came along." Neville spat.

"We need to get to my cous… sister. We need to find her, make sure she's okay-"

"She IS okay Harry. I promise. We need to plan this out. It is very important. We can't just act rash-"

"Listen, Neville. I appreciate this. I do. But if you're not going to take me there now, I'll have to find it myself. I need to get to Lillian. I don't trust her with this Lord Voldemort person." Harry said stiffly and Neville looked at him impatiently.

"Harry. If you're going to burst in and try to save your sister, you're going to look mighty stupid not knowing what the hell you're doing. You don't know how to be a Vampire. Let me teach you first-"

"Then TEACH ME. Just hurry up about it!" Harry snapped and Neville grew a very stern look, then calmed down.

"Harry, I know you're only acting like a total prat because you're very hungry. I'll go find something for you to eat, after this, I'm training you. Be ready for it. It isn't a walk in the park. It will be _hard_." Harry rolled his eyes and Neville, in fear of losing his temper, left the room to get Harry some blood.

"Damn knew Vampires…" He muttered.

…

"_Albus, have you seen Hermione?"_ Severus' face had lines of worry. Dumbledore looked up sympathetically at Severus. First, Severus went crazy looking for Draco, who despite Severus complained about, was clearly someone Severus cared about greatly. Now, Hermione had been missing since yesterday. He tore apart the whole house looking for her. He couldn't find her. He looked for her outside, in town, he asked everyone. She was no where to be found.

"No. I'm sorry Severus. Why can you not sense her?" Dumbledore asked softly and Severus shrugged and looked at the ground.

"_I… I am not sure. I thought everything was going fine. Maybe she detached herself from me."_ Severus sounded more and more desperate. His eyes were wide and he was pacing. His breathing hitched and he tugged at his hair. _"Do you think she was taken or something? Do you think she left me?"_

"Severus." Albus put his hand on Severus' shoulder and was met with the dark black eyes of Severus Snape. "I will tell you this once. She is okay. She did not leave you. You will find her. I promise."

That calmed Severus down a bit but he was still antsy.

"Now Severus, is there anything that was bothering Hermione before? Did she talk to you at all? Do you know anything?" Albus asked and Severus looked at the floor. His heart dropped.

"_Pungi. She was worried about learning to play the pungi."_ Severus answered and started pacing all over again.

"Calm down, Severus. Maybe her curiosity overwhelmed her-"

"_Don't you dare tell me to calm down. I have no idea where Hermione is and she could be brainwashed. You have no idea how upset she was about the pungi. She wouldn't learn it. I know her and this isn't her. She is responsible. Something is wrong. Very wrong."_

"Very well Severus. I will send out a search party for her at once." Severus seemed unfazed by that. "Do you not wish for me to send one?

"_You sent one out to look for Draco and even Harry Potter. You have no luck with them, Albus. What makes Hermione any different?"_

"We can still try." Albus assured and Severus scowled and stormed out of the room. He was determined to find Hermione. That was his mate. No one was allowed to touch her.

Severus began seething, he couldn't even comprehend what he, himself would do if he found out that someone took Hermione. He would kill them. No doubt about it. Severus would turn into a murderer if that was what it took to get Hermione back.

…

"Concentrate, Harry!" Neville scolded and Harry glared up at him. They had been training for hours. It seemed that not only Serpentires had specialties, but Vampires did as well.

There are Vampires that are hunters, magicians, fighters, and several types of psychics. The hunters are the ones that find blood for the vampires that don't go outside, they're usually much more resistant to the sun but they can die from it, just takes a longer period of time. Magicians can obviously cast spells but there are very few of those. Fighters are usually the ones that go on the adventures to prevent the slayers from killing the Vampires off. Lastly the psychics who are very complicated to explain. Since by themselves they have several branches on their own.

Astral Projection, Aura Reading, Clairvoyance, Divination, Empathy, and Telekinesis. Now, all Vampires have the ability to levitate and telepathy so that's a given. It doesn't mean they're part of the psychics. They're a very small group and they're scattered around the world. Astral Projection means they can leave their body and travel someplace in spirit. Aura Reading which is they can see energy fields that emanate off of living things. Clairvoyance is the ability to see what is far away. Divination, basically fortune telling. Empathy, the talent to see peoples needs, drives and emotions. Finally, telekinesis. (If I have to explain that I should smack you.)

So far, Harry hadn't shown which Vampire he was. It was quite difficult to teach him with nothing to go off of.

"Neville…" Harry panted and looked up at the older Vampire. "Which are you?"

"I am a psychic. Specifically aura reading. I can tell right now that you are not a psychic at all." Neville smirked and Harry rolled his eyes. "Quite frankly, I'm too scared to send you out into the sun to see if you don't immediately burst into flames. Also, your eyes are much too light for you to be that anyway. I'm supposing you're either a magician or a fighter. We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>Like I said above, AND SO THE PLOT THICKENS!<p>

This chapter was so everyone could have an understanding of the Vampires in my story. They do not sparkle, thanks. They burst into flames and they're not "vegetarians".

Again, please help me make this a very popular Drarry story. I aspire to be as well known as "Beautiful World" (My favorite Drarry ever. If you haven't read it, go now.)

100th reviewer gets a one-shot. (Sorry about the dely, Shae! I kind of forgot! lol)

REVIEW!


End file.
